Regresando a ti
by Black Swan Lizzie
Summary: Secuela de las vueltas del destino. Han pasado 5 años desde que Edward se fue a Irlanda y ahora vuelve para encontrarse con muchas sorpresas ¿El destino los juntara de nuevo, será para siempre?
1. Adelantos

Aqui esta la secuela de las vueltas del destino ojala y les gsute aquí estan algunos adelantos!!!

* * *

Regresando a ti

Secuela de las vueltas del destino. Han pasado 5 años desde que Edward se fue a Irlanda y ahora vuelve para encontrarse con muchas sorpresas ¿El destino los juntara de nuevo, será para siempre?

_-Señor Cullen que bueno es tenerlo como nuestro aliado en esta investigación-dijo el señor_

_-Gracias pero tengo una duda ¿Cuándo podré regresar a casa?_

_-¿No le dijeron? La investigación puede durar años…_

__

-¿Años?-pregunte incrédulo…no…no podía estar años sin verla…

_

* * *

_

-¿Alice? Soy Edward-dije sonriendo

_-¡EDWARD! ¡NO PUEDE SER!-grito riendo-¡Debes de conocer a Anthony te encantara! ¡No sabes cuanto lo amo!_

_-Cálmate Alice ¿De que rayos hablas?_

_-¡De Anthony! ¡No puedo creerlo él es…-dijo pero escuche como alguien le arrebataba el teléfono a Alice_

_-Alice no por favor-pidió una voz_

_-Es alguien muy importante en la vida de Bella…alguien a quien Bella ama mucho…es su soporte desde que tú te fuiste…_

_-No…-susurré mientras colgaba_

**_

* * *

_**

__

-Bella han pasado 5 años, ya no eres esa chica de 17 años que era desconfiada eres toda una mujer…puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, tu madre ya no esta para impedirlo…

_-Lo sé Alice pero aún así me siento muy nerviosa…no puedo creer que después de 5 años vuelva a ver a Edward…_

_

* * *

_

-_Hola familia, les presento a Kate…_

_-Su novia…_

_

* * *

_

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?

_-¡Ha rehecho su vida Alice! ¡Ya no me ama!_

_

* * *

_

-Bella…yo necesito hablar contigo

_-¿De que necesitas hablar Edward?_

_-Se sobre tu relación con Anthony…_

_

* * *

_

-¡Tu! ¡Eres un idiota!

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por estar celoso?_

_-¡No puedo creer que estés celoso de Anthony! ¡De todas maneras no me amas!_

_-En eso te equivocas…_

_

* * *

_

-Bella debes de contarle la verdad…debes contarle porque nunca fuiste a buscarlo a Irlanda…

_-No puedo…Alice él ya rehizo su vida ¿Qué sentido tiene darle explicaciones?_

_

* * *

_

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste sobre Anthony? ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

_-Yo siempre te espere Edward…tú fuiste el que no esperaste por mí-susurré antes de irme corriendo_

_

* * *

_

-¿Quién eres?

_-Yo soy Edward Cullen ¿Y tú?____-Yo soy Anthony…_

* * *

Ojala y les guste como las vueltas del destino esta no tendra tanto drama y habra Flash Back sobre lo que paso en estos 5 años que estuvieron separados...jejejej las amooo

COMENTEN!!!! SI QUIEREN EL 1 CAP PIQUEN EL BOTÓN VERDE!!!


	2. Edward Vuelve

**Aqui esta el 1 cap de Regresando a ti!!!

* * *

**

Edward POV

_-Señor Cullen que bueno es tenerlo como nuestro aliado en esta investigación-dijo el señor_

_-Gracias pero tengo una duda ¿Cuándo podré regresar a casa?_

_-¿No le dijeron? La investigación puede durar años…_

_-¿Años?-pregunte incrédulo…no…no podía estar años sin verla…_

_Fui caminando hasta mi hotel y ahí fui por mi teléfono y le marque a Alice…_

_-¿Alo? Alice al habla-dijo una dulce voz_

_-¿Alice? Soy Edward-dije sonriendo_

_-¡EDWARD! ¡NO PUEDE SER!-grito riendo-¡Debes de conocer a Anthony te encantara! ¡No sabes cuanto lo amo!_

_-Cálmate Alice ¿De que rayos hablas?_

_-¡De Anthony! ¡No puedo creerlo él es…-dijo pero escuche como alguien le arrebataba el teléfono a Alice_

_-Alice no por favor-pidió una voz_

_-Es alguien muy importante en la vida de Bella…alguien a quien Bella ama mucho…es su soporte desde que tú te fuiste…_

_-No…-susurré mientras colgaba_

No podía creer que hubieran pasado ya 5 años desde que me había ido...no sabía que iba a tardar tanto...claro que quería saber de Bella pero siempre que hablaba a la casa Alice me contestaba diciendo sobre "Bella y Anthony" eso hacia mi sangre hervir...Bella había rehecho su vida...pero no le podía reclamar nada...

-Edward ¿Estás bien? ya hemos llegado a Forks cariño-dijo mi novia Kate

-Voy Kate-dije mientras suspiraba intentando serenarme, había regresado a Forks...había regresado a Bella...

-¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Ya quiero conocer a tu familia!-dijo mientras agarraba mi mano

-Ellos también desean conocerte-dije con una sonrisa-Claro que no saben aún de nuestra relación pero les hable de ti

-¿Por qué no quisiste decirles sobre lo nuestro?

"Porque no quería que Bella sufriera" pensé pero bueno ¡Ella ya estaba con otro!

-Porque no quería decirles algo tan importante por teléfono-dije sonriendo de haber encontrado una excusa

-Ah…bueno pero cuéntame ¿Cómo son todos?-pregunto emocionada

-Son gente normal Kate bueno mis padres-dije mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro-Mis hermanos son fenómenos sacados de circos

-Edward eso fue cruel-dijo dándome una mirada de reproche-Eres un grosero

Yo suspire dejando de sonreír, probablemente Bella se hubiera reído y dicho algo como "Que cruel eres supongo que tú también vienes del circo" y me hubiera reído pero Kate no…la quería mucho pero siempre encontraba un error en ella…después me di cuenta de que los errores que encontraba en ella eran porque en eso no lo hacia como Bella lo haría…

-Ya casi llegamos Kate-dije en un susurró

-¡Bien! ¡No puedo esperar a que me presentes como tu novia! ¿Cuántas novias has tenido Edward?

-Solamente dos-le conteste con la verdad

-¿Cómo se llamaban?-pregunto interesada

-Lauren y…Bella-dije con adoración al pronunciar su nombre

-¿Y se llevan con tu familia?

-Solamente Bella-dije con una media sonrisa-La quieren mucho

-Ah…-fue lo único que Kate respondió-¿Cuánto la quieren?

-La quieren como si fuera una de la familia ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que porque? Edward ella esta muy apegada a tu familia, eso me da desventaja, es decir no les voy a gustar o al menos no tanto como ella…

-Kate estoy en una relación contigo ¿no?-dije serio

-Si…

-Entonces no veo de porque estas celosa

-¡Como que no ves porque! ¡Cuando te conocí estabas abatido no lo recuerdas!

-Si…si lo recuerdo-dije en un murmullo-Pero ya no es así ¿O acaso no me ves feliz?

-Ahora que hemos vuelto no-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-Lo siento Kate-dije acariciando su brazo-Pero sabes que me cuesta volver

-Ya pasaron 5 años y esa chica sigue en tu corazón-dijo suspirando-Me siento amenazada Edward, siento como si ella fuera a quitarme y a quedarse contigo

-Bella no es así…aparte ya no soy ese chico de 18 años Kate…tengo 23 años y una hermosa novia, he cambiado ¿Confías en mí?

-Si-dijo dándome una tierna sonrisa

-Eso es lo que importa-dije mientras le sonreía

Por eso me gustaba Kate, confiaba en mí…no tenía que darle explicaciones ella me entendía, era celosa pero confiaba en mí…mas de lo que lo hizo Bella_…"Pero no la amas mas que a Bella"_ dijo mi voz mental ¡Cállate! ¡Yo estoy bien sin ella! Le conteste no muy convencido

-¡Edward! ¡Ya llegamos!-dijo Kate sonriente-¡Esa es la casa de tus padres verdad!

-Otra vez aquí…-susurré mientras una sonrisa se formaba por mi rostro

-¡Vamos Edward! ¡Quiero conocerlos a todos!-dijo emocionada

-Esta bien deja que me estacione-dije riendo

Estacione mi auto y fui a abrirle la puerta a Kate, ella estaba muy emocionada yo sonreí me agradaba que quisiera conocer a mi familia…Kate salio de ahí y tomo mi mano mientras me jalaba dando saltitos para que tocara el timbre, yo me reí y toque el timbre, pero él que me abrió fue Emmet…

-¡EDDIE!-grito mientras se lanzaba contra mí abrazándome tan fuerte que me dejaba sin respiración-¡NO TE ESPERABAMOS HASTA MAÑANA!

-Emmet…no puedo respirar…-dije con dificultad

-¡Cállate insensible! ¡Porque esperaste 5 malditos años para venir eh! ¡Te perdiste de mi compromiso con Rose! ¡Y de la boda de Alice!

-¡Wow! ¡Tranquilo! ¿Alice casada? ¡TÚ COMPROMETIDO!-dije sorprendido

-Así es…y oh…lo siento, soy Emmet hermano de Edward-dijo mirando a una sonriente Kate

-Soy Kate, la novia de Edward-dijo sonriente

Emmet quito su sonrisa y lucía sorprendido y ¿Decepcionado?

-Un gusto, bueno creo que debemos entrar-dijo mientras me ayudaba a que me parara

Tome la mano de Kate que me sonrió y entramos a la casa, los dos estábamos nerviosos, Kate por agradarles a mis padres y yo por…ver a Bella de nuevo…

-¡Edward! ¡Oh Edward!-dijo mi madre corriendo a abrazarme al igual que mi padre, luego Jasper y luego Rosalie

-¿Dónde está Alice?-pregunte sorprendido

-Pues…bueno ella esta por llegar-dijo Carlisle

-0k…

-¿Quién es esta linda jovencita?-pregunto mi madre

Yo sonreí iba a presentarla pero en eso sentí como alguien abría la puerta, voltee y me encontré con una Alice que estaba cargando unas bolsas de compras…al verme soltó las bolsas y sonriendo fue hacia donde estaba y me abrazo fuertemente mientras daba saltos y lloraba de felicidad

-¡Estás aquí! ¡Oh Edward volviste!

-Bueno…nos dirás quien es-dijo Esme

-Familia, les presento a Kate

-Su novia-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo?-pregunto una hermosa voz desde la puerta

Mi corazón empezó a latir muy aprisa voltee rápidamente para encontrarme con la visión mas perfecta que había visto en mi vida…su cabello castaño estaba hasta su cintura y estaba rizado, su cuerpo ya era el de toda una mujer y su rostro estaba sonrojado y me miraba con curiosidad…

-Bella…-susurré lleno de emoción

-¿Edward?-pregunto bella antes de desmayarse

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

-¡Bella! ¡BELLAAAA!-me grito Alice por el teléfono

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-pregunte riendo

-¡Edward vuelve! ¡Edward viene a Forks mañana!-grito a todo pulmón

Mi corazón se acelero y mis mejillas se sonrojaron…

-¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí?

-¡No puede ser Alice! ¿Hablas en serio?-dije emocionada

-¡Si! ¡Podrán hablar Bells! ¡Urgente! ¡Tienes que venir AHORA!-grito

-¿Adonde vas?

-¡Estoy ya en tu oficina! ¡Tarde de compras!-dijo dando saltitos

-Bien Alice le marcare a Charlie diciendo que tardare en llegar-dije suspirando

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Ya le hable! ¡El esta con Anthony!-dijo sonriente

-Bien era tiempo de que entablaran una conversación sobre nuestra relación-dije riendo-Bien, Alice voy para aya

Baje rápidamente de mi oficina y salí, ahí estaba Alice con su Porshe amarillo sonriéndome, fui a abrazarla no la había visto tan feliz en años y eso me alegraba

-Bien iremos de compras!!-dijo feliz

-Alice que sea rápido por favor…

-Luego pasaremos a mi casa-dijo sonriente

-Bien pero hay que comenzar ya-dije enfadada

-No puedo creer que venga Edward-dijo feliz

-Yo tampoco…-dije nerviosa-¿Y si piensa que sigo siendo esa tonta niña de 17?

-Bella han pasado 5 años, ya no eres esa chica de 17 años que era desconfiada eres toda una mujer…puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, tu madre ya no esta para impedirlo…

-Lo sé Alice pero aún así me siento muy nerviosa…no puedo creer que después de 5 años vuelva a ver a Edward…

-¡Eso es lo mejor! ¡En cuanto se vean todo se arreglara!

-Alice no olvides a Anthony-dije seria

-¿Qué? ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Necesitas hablar con él al menos!

-Bien…pero solo hablar-dije seria

Pasamos toda una tarde en las compras…fue horrible, me sentía en la película "Loca por las compras" así podría llamar a Alice…se la paso pasándome por TODAS las tiendas que había en la plaza, estaba exhausta luego por fin subimos al auto mientras me llevaba a casa de los Cullen

-Bien, le pediremos a Rose opinión sobre los conjuntos-dijo feliz

-No se como Jasper te soporta-le dije bromeando

-Me ama-dijo sacando su lengua

Yo reí y bajamos por fin a casa de los Cullen, ahí la primera en entrar fue Alice, yo me quede arreglando algunas cosas en eso escuche un grito de Alice…

-¡Estás aquí! ¡Oh Edward volviste!-grito emocionada

No podía ser posible…Edward…aquí yo sonreí y empecé a correr en ese momento olvide a todos, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Charlie, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle, Anthony…solamente pensaba en alguien…Edward…

Entre a la casa y me encontré con el hermoso y perfecto Edward, su cabello cobrizo estaba como siempre desordenado sus ojos verdes estaban hermosos y perfectos aunque estuviera de perfil hacia mí pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo la voz de Edward me saco de mi ensoñación…

-Familia, les presento a Kate-dijo y vi como traía de la mano a una chica pelirroja mi corazón se rompió en millones de pedazos

-Su novia-dijo con una sonrisa

Yo me quede helada y solamente pude decir un "¿Cómo?"

Edward me volteo a ver y sonrió…

-bella-dijo en emoción implantada en sus verde ojos

-¿Edward?-dije mientras sentía todo lejos y al final veía todo negro

* * *

Biejn lo prometido es deuda comenten!!!!


	3. ¿Reencuentro soñado?

Como me dejaron muchos revies aquí deje otro capítulo, dejenme saber ¿Les gusta mas quee scriba con guiones o comillas?

* * *

**Edward pov**

No podía creerlo…en menos de un segundo estaba viendo a Bella y ahora se encontraba en el suelo, no pude retener el enorme impulso sobre protector que surgió en mí, tenía que proteger a Bella, solté la mano de Kate y fui corriendo hacia donde estaba Bella mientras la tomaba en brazos, sentí un cosquilleo cuando la tuve otra vez…en mi pecho, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo sentía todas esas cosas de una manera mas intensa hacia Bella…su pequeño cuerpo se amoldo perfectamente al mió y no pude evitar sonreír un poco, pase mi mano por su frente intentando hacerla reaccionar…

"Anthony?, por favor deja que me duerma".murmuro desconcertada

Y fue ahí donde mi sonrisa se perdió…Anthony, Anthony, arggg que ganas de golpearlo…no podía ser que el ya hubiera tenido a mi princesa en sus brazos, no podía ser posible…

"¿Edward? ¿En verdad eres tú?". Pregunto mientras me miraba con sus ojos chocolate

"¿No piensas saludarme Bella?".Pregunte sonriendo

"Eh…¿Hola?".Dijo sonrojada por lo que yo reí

"No esperaba menos de ti".susurre

"¿Quién es ella amor?".pregunto Kate mientras iba hacia donde estábamos."Perdón me llamo Kate, ¿Estás bien?"

"Kate, ella es Bella…la chica de la que te hable".dije en un susurró

"Hola Bella, soy Kate".dijo con una sonrisa

"Hola Kate".respondio Bella sonriendo un poco mientras se levantaba pero yo la seguía manteniendo apegada a mí pecho."¿Eres la novia de Edward?"

"Si"-dijo Kate con una sonrisa "Mucho gusto"

"El gusto es mió…ehm ¿Edward?".pregunto mirándome

"¿Sí?"pregunte emocionado

"¿Podrías dejarme ir?"

"Oh…claro".dije mientras la soltaba, Bella me sonrió agradecida y fue y estrecho la mano de Kate, todos estaban sorprendidos por el reencuentro y no era para menos, es decir, tantos años y esa era todo el saludo? ¿Ese era mi soñado reencuentro? ¡Pues que mierda de reencuentro! aunque también ¿Qué esperaba? Que después de que me viera con mi nueva novia corriera a abrazarme y decirme que me quería…aparte ella ya tenía a su Anthony…

"Edward hijo ¿Por qué no pasamos todos a comer?". Pregunto mi madre para aligerar el ambiente

"Si…vamos Be…Kate".corregí al último minuto

"¿No te quedas a comer Bella?"pregunto Carlisle

"No…ehm yo tengo quede de verme con Charlie y Anthony, lo siento, será para otra ocasión" dijo mi princesa con ojos tristes

Yo apreté mis puños y mire a Bella la cual traía un collar en su mano mientras jugaba con él, le preste atención al collar y pude ver que en el collar estaba el anillo que le había dado cuando le propuse matrimonio…sonreí como un Idiota recordando el momento…

_Inicia Flash Back_

"_¿Un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños? Edward no tenías porque darme nada…"_

"_Si…si tengo" dije mientras le sonreía "Ábrelo"_

_Bella suspiro y abrió el regalo yo al ver como sonreía y me miraba sonreí nervioso y me pase una mano por mi cabello_

"_Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido estar lejos de ti todo este tiempo, parecieron años y según Emmet me volví Emmo"_

_Bella rió con lágrimas en los ojos y yo tome su mano_

"_Lo que trato de decir en este largo discurso es que te amo demasiado…Bella no puedo vivir sin ti y quiero que me hagas el honor de ser mi esposa… ¿Aceptas?"_

"_¡Claro que si! ¡Claro que quiero ser tu esposa Edward!" grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre mi cubriéndome de besos_

_Fin de Flash back_

Sonreí con nostalgia y miré a Bella la cual miraba el anillo pero cuando capto mi mirada escondió el anillo poniéndolo debajo de su blusa nuevamente…

"Me…me gustaría que te quedaras a comer Bella" le dije sonrojado, rayos, hace años que no me sonrojaba

"A mi también me gustaría Edward pero tengo trabajo que hacer…tengo que ir al buffet de abogados"

"¿Eres abogada?" pregunte sorprendido

"Si…" respondió con una leve sonrisa

"Y no sabes que abogada, cuando esta frente a un juez la Bella que conocemos se transforma en una fiera" dijo Emmet riendo

"Emm basta" dijo Bella riendo con él. Luego miro a todos y sonrió "Lo siento, será para otra ocasión"

"Espera Bella" dijo Alice "Voy contigo, vuelvo en un rato ¿No te importa Kate?"

"No, claro que no, vayan" dijo con una sonrisa

Bella se despidió de los demás y de Kate, en eso mi madre tomo a Kate del brazo y la llevo a conocer la casa

"Te veo en el carro Bella, adiós hermanito" dijo Alice mientras salía de la casa

Bella y yo nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio, nos miramos en uno al otro los dos sonrojados y Bella mordió su labio…rayos…que no vuelva a hacer eso o no podré contenerme de besarla…¡Que me pasaba!

"Me…me da mucho gusto volver a verte Edward" dijo sonrojada

"A mi también" dije con una sonrisa, no sabes cuanto…

"Yo…bueno…nos veremos" dijo mientras se acercaba a mí

"Si" dije mirando sus chocolates ojos

Bella se acercó mas a mí y se puso de puntas mientras me daba un beso en mi mejilla y me rodeaba con sus brazos, yo sonreí como un Idiota y abracé con fuerza su cintura, no supe cuanto tiempo paso, simplemente no quería dejar de abrazar a Bella, después de un momento escuchamos voces cerca de la escalera, suspiramos y Bella dejo de abrazarme mientras me sonreía

"Nos vemos Edward"

"Nos vemos Bella" dije mirando con nostalgia como se volteaba y se iba hacia la salida de la casa…

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Cuando por fin Sali de la casa de los Cullen todo mi autocontrol flaqueo, corrí hacia el auto de Alice y me metí dentro mientras cubría mi cara con mis manos…

"¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Alice confundida mientras me abrazaba

"¡Ha rehecho su vida Alice! ¡Ya no me ama!" dije mientras me echaba a llorar

"Oh, Bella" dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte

Yo seguí llorando pero no me podía contener, tenía la estúpida esperanza que Edward estaría aquí y que cuando nos reencontráramos todo sería como en un cuento de hadas…pero estaba equivocada

"Yo lo espere Alice…aunque no lo culpo…fui una estúpida desconfiada ¡pero ya no soy así Alice!" murmuré entrecortadamente

"Bella debes de contarle la verdad…debes contarle porque nunca fuiste a buscarlo a Irlanda…"

"No puedo…Alice él ya rehizo su vida ¿Qué sentido tiene darle explicaciones?" dije mientras quitaba mis lagrimas

"¿Quieres ir ya por Anthony?" pregunto acariciando mi espalda

"Si…ya quiero tenerlo en mis brazos y aparte Charlie ha de estar vuelto loco" dije riendo "Para tener solamente 5 años es toda una bala"

"Eso lo sacó de los Cullen" dijo Alice con una sonrisa "Bella necesitas distraerte ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine a ver la nueva película de Robert Pattinson?"

"¿Remember Me?" pregunte con una sonrisa

"¡Si! ¡Esa!" dijo Alice sonriendo "Por favor…"

"Alice no puedo dejar sola a Anthony" dije seria

"Bella…por favor… ¡Rose lo cuidara!"

"Bien pero que no lo vaya a llevar a casa de los Cullen" dije firme

"Bien…" dijo Alice suspirando

"Bueno ya tenemos planes para mas al rato pero Alice… ¿Qué va a pasar con Kate?" dije el nombre de ella con dificultad

"Pues no creo que le importe que no este con ella un rato" dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros

"Ya llegamos Alice" dije sonriente mientras baja del carro

"¡Ya quiero ver a mi sobrino!" dijo Alice dando saltos "Vamos"

Yo me reí y tome la mano de Alice mientras entrábamos corriendo a la casa de Charlie

"¿Papa?" grite "¡Ya estamos en casa!"

"¡MAMIIIIIII!" grito la vos de mi pequeño ángel que baja por las escaleras

"¡Anthony regresa! ¡No puedes andar en ropa interior!" grito mi padre mientras bajaba

"¡Charlie Swan! ¡Controla a tu nieto!" grito Renne la esposa de mi padre mientras baja las escaleras

Anthony mi hermoso y pequeño Anthony, traía unos boxers de el hombre araña que Emmet le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, su cabello castaño como el mió estaba siempre desordenado como el de su padre y sus verdes y brillantes ojos esmeraldas me miraban con emoción y amor

"¡Ya estás aquí!" grito lanzándose a mis brazos que ya lo esperaban

Yo sonreí y abracé con fuerza a mi hijo mientras lo llenaba de besos y le daba vueltas, en eso bajaron Charlie y Renne mirando la escena con sonrisas luego Anthony y yo sentimos un flash y volteamos a ver a Alice que sonreía y traía una cámara instantánea

"No saben lo hermosa que es esta foto" dijo Alice quitándose las lágrimas

Anthony y yo sonreímos y tomamos la foto, Alice era buena fotógrafa cuando Anthony y o habíamos dejado de dar vueltas, estaba la foto donde yo sonreía mirando a Anthony y el me miraba a mí con una hermosa sonrisa torcida como la de Edward…los dos teníamos nuestras narices juntas y Anthony traía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello…

"Es una hermosa foto" dije con una sonrisa

"Si…salimos muy bien mami" dijo Anthony aplaudiendo

"Bella, hija" dijo Charlie mientras me abrazaba

"Hola papa, hola Renne" dije abrazándola a ella también

"Bella, nos costo trabajo tranquilizar a Anthony, regreso muy triste de la escuela" murmuró Renne en mi oído

"Oh…" dije mientras volteaba a ver a mi pequeño que estaba abrazando a Alice

Fui hacia donde estaba y lo tome en mis brazos mientras nos sentábamos en la sala

"¿Cómo te fue en la escuela amor?" pregunte acariciando su cabello

"Mal…" admitió suspirando

"¿Por qué amor?" pregunte sorprendida

"Mami…nos estaban preguntando a cada uno en que trabajaba su papa…y yo no pude contestar" murmuró mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Esa imagen me partió en corazón, estaba siendo tan egoísta…mi Anthony merecía un papa…tenía que decirle a Edward y se lo iba a decir pero cuando estuviera lista…en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta yo abracé con fuerza a mi pequeño y bese su frente, mejillas y nariz haciendo que sonriera

"¡HOLA!" grito la hosca voz de Jake mientras corría

"¡TIO JAKE!" grito Anthony mientras corría hasta donde estaba Jacob

"¡Pequeño!" dijo Jacob mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza "¿Cómo estas?"

"Ya mejor…¿Tío Jake? " pregunto luego de un momento

"¿Qué pasa pequeño?"

"¿Mañana podrías ir conmigo a la escuela? Es que hay una convivencia y no se si mami pueda ir…"

"Hey…¡Claro que voy a ir!" dije mirándolo fijamente "No me la perdería por nada"

"¡Siii! De todas formas ¿Tío Jake puede ir?" pregunto haciendo un puchero…maldita Alice por enseñarle a hacer eso…

"Claro que puede ir amor…solo si él quiere"

"¡Claro que quiero ir!" dijo Jake sonriente

"¿Qué te trae por aquí Jake?" pregunte con una sonrisa

"Alice llamo, dijo algo sobre si podía cuidar de Anthony en lo que van al cine, mi amigo y yo entraremos a otra película ¿Verdad? ¡Una de hombres!" dijo golpeándose el pecho

Todos nos reímos y yo abracé a Jacob con fuerza mientras nos sonreía

"¡Vamos al cine!" grito Anthony mientras Jake lo cargaba sobre sus hombros

"¡Adiós!" dije mientras besaba a mis padres "Nos vemos"

"¡Adiós abuelitos!" grito Anthony con una sonrisa

"¡Adiós!" nos gritaron de vuelta

Salimos de la casa riendo mientras íbamos camino al cine, cuando por fin llegamos al cine, compramos los boletos

"¡Quiero golosinas!" grito Anthony riendo

"Bien…pero que no sean muchas Jake" dije mientras veía como Jacob iba de la mano con Anthony

"¡Claro Bells!" grito riendo

Alice y yo suspiramos con una sonrisa pero en eso Alice dio un grito ahogado…

"¿Qué te pasa Alice?" pregunte confundida

"¡Ahí esta Edward con Kate!" dijo señalandolo

Yo con horro fije mi vista donde señalo Alice y en efecto ahí estaba Edward Cullen junto con Kate iban de la mano mientras estaban entrando al cine pero un grito me sacó de mis cavilaciones

"¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¿Cuándo va a empezar la película?" grito mi hijo yendo hacia nosotros con Jake

Yo di un grito ahogado cuando Edward empezó a voltear hacia donde estábamos, simplemente deje de respirar cuando sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los míos y desee que Anthony fuera invisible porque no quería arruinarle su felicidad a Edward, no quería que por culpa mía dejara de ser feliz…solamente pedía porque no viera a nuestro hijo…

* * *

Aqui esta otro cap de Regresando a ti, ojala y les haya gustado!!!


	4. Cine

**Bueno chicas aquí les dejo otro capítulo!! ¡Estoy super feliz 73 reviews!! wiii las amooo ojala y les guste el cap!!!

* * *

**

Edward POV

Cuando vi a Bella marcharse mi corazón se encogió y no pude evitar que una triste mueca se formara en mi rostro, lo bueno fue que nuestro reencuentro no había sido tan frío…Bella no me guardaba rencor y…yo…yo necesitaba hablar con ella…

"¡Amor tu casa es hermosa!" dijo Kate mientras iba y tomaba mi mano

"Me da gusto que te haya gustado" dije intentando sonreír

"Bueno…¿Edward porque no llevas a Kate al cine?" pregunto Rosalie con una sonrisa maligna después de colgar su teléfono

"¿Al cine? Pero si acabamos de llegar" dije extrañado

"¡Por favor Edward! ¡Está la nueva película de Remember Me de Robert Pattinson! ¡TÚ GEMELO!" grito Emmet sonriendo

"¿Gemelo?" pregunto Kate con una sonrisa

"Si…Emmet tiene la teoría de que Robert Pattinson es mi hermano gemelo perdido" dije bufando

"No tengo la teoría, estoy seguro ¡Solo que Robert es el hermano dulce, bueno y guapo! ¡Y Edward es el gemelo malvado!"

Todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras yo negaba con la cabeza

"¿Van a ir?" me pregunto Esme sonriente

"No lo sé…" respondí inseguro

"¡Por favor amor! ¡Me encanta Robert Pattinson!" dijo Kate haciendo un puchero

"Seguramente Bella irá a ver esa película cuanto antes, con lo mucho que le encanta Robert Pattinson" murmuró Rosalie con una sonrisa

Yo la mire sorprendido y ella me guiño un ojo, por suerte Kate no la había escuchado…sonreí como un loco mientras tomaba la mano de Kate y intentaba mantener la calma

"Bien, vamos amor" dije con una sonrisa

Kate sonrió y me abrazo mientras que veía como Emmet y Jasper chocaban las palmas y Rosalie abrazaba a Esme con fuerza…entonces era verdad… ¡Bella iba a estar ahí!

"Mejor no perdamos tiempo" dije emocionado mientras agarraba la mano de Kate y antes de que tuviera tiempo de despedirse la jale y salimos de la casa rápidamente mientras subíamos al carro…

"¿Por qué tanta prisa amor?" pregunto Kate riendo

"Muero por ver a mi hermano gemelo" le conteste sonriente

"Me alegra verte sonreír así de nuevo…" dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Cómo?" pregunte confundido

"La única ves que te vi sonreír así fue cuando viste una foto de Bella que tenías en tu buró ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Yo asentí incapaz de hablar y en eso Kate tomo mi mano con dulzura y sonrió

"Me agrada que solamente por una vez, por un momento…hayas podido sonreír de esa manera estando conmigo y sin nada que tuviera que ver con Bella, no me malinterpretes me cayó muy bien…pero…bueno, es la ex novia perfecta" dijo con una triste sonrisa

Y ahí me sentí como una mierda… ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso? ¡Si supiera que mi sonrisa era porque en el cine me encontraría con Bella! ¡Rayos! ¡No puedo hacerle esto! ¡Kate es una buena chica! ¡Tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos!

"Siento no haber sido el novio perfecto" murmuré

"No…si lo fuiste solo que…no el perfecto para mí"

"¿Es mi imaginación o parece que estamos terminando?" inquirí con una leve risa

"Nada de eso" dijo riendo un poco "Bueno cambiemos de tema ¡Vayamos a ver a tu sexy hermano!"

Yo me reí y asentí mientras empezaba a manejar hacia donde estaba el cine, estacione el volvo y ayude a Kate a que bajara, ella tomo mi mano entre la suya y yo por costumbre entrelace mis dedos con los de ella pero no sentía nada…ni siquiera esas mariposas en el estomago y con Bella con una simple mirada me hacía sentir eso y mas…fuimos hacia donde estaba la que vendía boletos y los compre por fin, entramos al cine mientras yo estaba buscando con la mirada a Bella pero no la encontraba ¡Qué Idiota! ¿Y si entraba a otra función? ¡NO! Pero no tuve tiempo de lamentarme porque escuche un fuerte grito de un niño y voltee hacia esa dirección y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Bella, estaba ruborizada y asustada…no sabía porque pero sonreí mientras me quedaba prendado de sus ojos

"¿Bella? ¿Alice? ¡Hola!" dijo Kate sacándome de mis pensamientos

"Hola chicos" dijo Alice con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Hola…" dijo Bella sonrojada vi como no paraba de mirar hacia atrás yo voltee a ver pero no había nada

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto Kate sorprendida

"Pues vinimos a ver al gran amor de Bella" dijo Alice serenándose

"¿También es Robert Pattinson?" pregunto Kate sonriendo

"Si… me gusta mucho" dijo con una sonrisa

Yo le sonreí tiernamente mientras ella me sonreía y suspiraba

"¿Bueno podemos unirnos?" pregunto Kate mientras jalaba de mi brazo

"Claro" dijo Alice con sonrisa maligna

Yo suspire y los cuatro nos encaminamos hacia el cine, llegamos y Kate se sentó a mi lado y Bella por culpa de Alice que la empujo al otro lado de mí mientras que ella se sentaba a lado de Kate, estaba empezando los cortos de la película y Bella nerviosa miraba hacia la pantalla mientras se retorcía los dedos, yo sonreí ante su nerviosismo, justo cuando estábamos a mitad de la película Kate dio un grito seguido de disculpas de Alice

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!" pedía mi hermana al ver que había derramado el queso de sus nachos en el cabello y la blusa de Kate al igual que el refresco

"¡Alice!" dijo Bella sorprendida "¡Oh Dios mió! ¿Estás bien Kate? ¿Quieres que te acompañe al baño?"

"No te preocupes la acompaño yo" dije suspirando

"¡No se molesten! ¡Fue mi error! ¿Te acompaño a casa Kate?" pregunto Alice poniendo una cara de arrepentimiento

"S-si gracias Alice" dijo Kate suspirando

"¿En verdad no quieres que te acompañe?" pregunte una vez mas

"No… de verdad voy a estar bien Edward" dijo con una sonrisa mientras que ayudada por Alice se paraba y las dos salían del cine

Bella y yo nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio y seguimos viendo la película…pero en ese momento llego desenlace, se empezó a alejar el edificio y se vio la fecha de ese día yo al momento capte y miré a Bella sabiendo lo sensible que era para ver si estaba llorando pero no pasaba nada, Bella suspiro

"¿A quien le van a interesar esas torres? ¡Qué pongan mas de Tyler!" dijo enfadada

"Bella...es que esas torres son…" intente decir pero miré a Bella que dio un grito ahogado sabiendo lo que estaba pasando…

"¡No! ¡Edward dime que no es cierto!" dijo mirándome con ojos llorosos

"Bella...yo…" intente decir consternado

Y la película por fin acabo, Bella empezó a llorar y yo la abracé fuertemente sintiendo completo por primera vez en 5 años…sonreí ¡Gracias Robert Pattinson por actuar tan convincente en esta película!

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Bella sollozando "¡Pobre Tyler!"

"Tranquila Bella…respira" dije acariciando su pelo

"¡Como quieres que me calme! ¡Odio esto! ¡Hacen que recuerde lo que nos paso!" me grito mientras seguía llorando

Yo me tensé y mire a Bella que dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho me miraba sonrojada yo me acerque ella y quite con delicadeza una lágrima que estaba en su mejilla

"¿En verdad te recuerda eso?" pregunte

"S-si…debemos irnos…" dijo mientras se levantaba y se disponía a irse

"Te llevo a tu casa Bella… de todas maneras necesito hablar contigo" dije firme

"¿Cómo?" me pregunto sorprendida "Es que necesito ver a Anthony…"

"Bella yo necesito hablar contigo" dije de nuevo

"¿De que necesitas hablar Edward?" me pregunto curiosa

"De tu relación con Anthony" dije firme

Bella me miró sorprendida y se mordió el labio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

"¡Oh dios! ¿Lo viste aquí verdad? ¡No! ¡Edward deja que te explique!" dijo roja

"¿Qué? ¿Estaba aquí?" pregunte extrañado

"¿No lo viste?" pregunto aliviada

"No…se me hace raro que no este ahora contigo… ¿Es tú novio no?" pregunte confundido

"¿Qué?" pregunto sorprendida

"Bella no me mientas…tú andas con Anthony ¿Crees que no lo sé?" dije serio

"¡Que te importa de todas maneras!" replicó enfadada "No hiciste nada para salvar lo nuestro!"

"¿Yo? ¡No me vengas con tonterías Isabella!" le grite exasperado "¡Dime si eres la novia de Anthony o no!"

"Suenas celoso" dijo sorprendida

"¡Dime de una buena vez!" le grite de nuevo

Bella se encogió ante mi tono pero yo no podía suprimir los celos que me carcomían…pero luego Bella me mostró una faceta de ella que no conocía se puso firme y seria y con furia me miro…

"¡Tú! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!" me grito mientras me empujaba

Toda la gente nos miraba pero no me importaba…tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella…

"¿Por qué? ¿Por estar celoso?" le pregunte fríamente

"¡No puedo creer que estés celoso de Anthony! ¡De todas maneras no me amas!" me grito enfurecida

"En eso te equivocas…" susurré

Levante mi vista para ver si me había escuchado pero su furia seguía ahí así que suponía que no…no me había escuchado…

"¡Me largo!" me grito y empezó a irse pero la tome del brazo

"¿Por qué nunca me contaste sobre Anthony? ¿Por qué no me esperaste?" le pregunte con dolor

"Yo siempre te espere Edward…fuiste tú el que no esperaste por mí…." Murmuró mientras se deshacía de mi agarre y se iba corriendo

Yo me quede quieto, repasando lo que había pasado…no podía creer que todo esto de verdad había pasado ¿Porque me dijo eso? ¡Ella no me espero! ¿O sí?

**

* * *

**

Anthony Pov

Tío Jake estaba afuera del cine conmigo esperando a mami, aún no sabía porque me había cargado y se había ido corriendo a esconderse conmigo en el baño solamente porque le pregunte a mi mami sobre cuando empezaba la película…y ahora mi mami que no llegaba

"¡Mira ahí viene tu mami!" dijo mi tío Jake con una sonrisa pero luego su sonrisa se quito y preocupado fue corriendo a abrazar a mi mami

Yo me preocupe había visto a mi mami llorarle mucho a una fotografía que tenía de un señor de ojos verdes…pero nunca me decía quien era…no me gustaba ver a mi mami llorar

"¿Por qué lloras mami?" pregunte triste

"Por nada amor…es que la película que vi estaba muy triste" me dijo acariciando mi cabello

Yo le sonreí mas tranquilo y ella me cargó mientras subíamos al carro y nos llevaban a la casa, entramos al departamento de mami mientras que ella besaba mi frente y me dejaba ahí con el tío Jake

"Vuelvo en unas horas bebe pero regresare pronto ¿Quieres que te traiga un moffin?" me pregunto

"¡Siii! ¡Gracias mami!" le dije abrazándola "Vuelve pronto"

"Está bien amor" dijo y beso mi cabeza mientras salía

Me quede ahí sentado mientras tío Jake jugaba un rato conmigo, pasaron las horas pero no pasaba nada,,,estaba ya aburrido…

"Pequeño me voy a cambiar de ropa y vengo contigo, pórtate bien ¿De acuerdo?" dijo revolviendo mi cabello

"De acuerdo tío" dije sonriente

Él me sonrió y se fue a su cuarto yo me quede sentado mientras suspiraba y empezaba a caminar por la sala, estaba muy grande, luego escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta…de acuerdo mi mami siempre me decía que no le abriera la puerta a extraños pero eso era tonto ¡Nunca nos visitaban extraños! Excepto el tipo de la pizza que siempre miraba raro a mi mama y yo tenía ganas de golpearlo…fui hacia la puerta y la abrí, me quede mudo al ver al hombre de la foto ahí…

"¿Quién eres?" pregunte con sorpresa

"Me llamo Edward Cullen" dijo dándome una amable sonrisa "¿Y tú?"

"Yo soy Anthony…Anthony Swan" dije mientras le sonreía

* * *

Como veran nuestro Anthony es maduro para su edad cm Edward jejejej uyy que pasara??? jajajaj la parte de la escena del cine donde Bella y Edward ven remember me la base en mi propia experiencia jejeje dije lo mismo que Bella en la pelicula excepto lo de su historia juntos y eso jajajajaj

xoxoxox

Jenn


	5. Anthony

**Miles de gracias por los reviews aquí les dejo otro cao ojala y les guste!!!!!

* * *

**

Edward POV

Después del incidente del cine fui corriendo hacia donde estaba Bella y solamente vi cuando se fue con ¿Jacob? ¡No podía ser! Pero lo que me consolaba era que sabía donde vivía Jacob y así podría yo ir ahí para obtener información de Bella…llegue nervioso al departamento de Jacob mientras impaciente empezaba a tocar la puerta, estaba esperando cuando en eso alguien me abrió la puerta y ahí estaba…nadie? ¿Eh? No veía nada…

"¿Quién eres?" me pregunto una infantil voz

Yo sorprendido baje mi vista para encontrarme al niño mas lindo que había visto en mi vida…tenía cabello chocolate como el color de Bella y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas como los míos…el niño no podía tener mas de 5 años…esperen…¿5 años? Empecé a hacer cuentas mentalmente y casi me caigo de la impresión ¡Era mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo! Y ahora si lo vi bien, su cabello estaba igual de alborotado que el mío y tenía esa sonrisa torcida que le encantaba a Bella ¡Era mi hijo! ¿O era de Anthony? Arggg quite ese pensamiento de mi mente intentando serenarme ¡Nah! ¡Anthony no se podía parecer a mí!

"Me llamo Edward Cullen" dije sonriéndole con emoción "¿Y tú?"

"Anthony…Anthony Swan" dijo con una sonrisa torcida y extendiendo su pequeña manita para estrechármela

Yo por inercia le devolví el saludo pero me quede quieto recordando…

_

* * *

_

Fui caminando hasta mi hotel y ahí fui por mi teléfono y le marque a Alice…

_-¿Alo? Alice al habla-dijo una dulce voz_

_-¿Alice? Soy Edward-dije sonriendo_

_-¡EDWARD! ¡NO PUEDE SER!-grito riendo-¡Debes de conocer a Anthony te encantara! ¡No sabes cuanto lo amo!_

_-Cálmate Alice ¿De que rayos hablas?_

_-¡De Anthony! ¡No puedo creerlo él es…-dijo pero escuche como alguien le arrebataba el teléfono a Alice_

_-Alice no por favor-pidió una voz_

_-Es alguien muy importante en la vida de Bella…alguien a quien Bella ama mucho…es su soporte desde que tú te fuiste…_

_-No…-susurré mientras colgaba_

* * *

"_De tu relación con Anthony" dije firme_

_Bella me miró sorprendida y se mordió el labio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas_

"_¡Oh dios! ¿Lo viste aquí verdad? ¡No! ¡Edward deja que te explique!" dijo roja_

"_¿Qué? ¿Estaba aquí?" pregunte extrañado_

"_¿No lo viste?" pregunto aliviada_

"_No…se me hace raro que no este ahora contigo… ¿Es tú novio no?" pregunte confundido_

"_¿Qué?" pregunto sorprendida_

"_Bella no me mientas…tú andas con Anthony ¿Crees que no lo sé?" dije serio_

"_¡Que te importa de todas maneras!" replicó enfadada "No hiciste nada para salvar lo nuestro!"_

"_¿Yo? ¡No me vengas con tonterías Isabella!" le grite exasperado "¡Dime si eres la novia de Anthony o no!"_

"_Suenas celoso" dijo sorprendida_

"_¡Dime de una buena vez!" le grite de nuevo_

_Bella se encogió ante mi tono pero yo no podía suprimir los celos que me carcomían…pero luego Bella me mostró una faceta de ella que no conocía se puso firme y seria y con furia me miro…_

"_¡Tú! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!" me grito mientras me empujaba _

_Toda la gente nos miraba pero no me importaba…tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella…_

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por estar celoso?" le pregunte fríamente_

"_¡No puedo creer que estés celoso de Anthony! ¡De todas maneras no me amas!" me grito enfurecida _

"_En eso te equivocas…" susurré _

* * *

"_¿Por qué nunca me contaste sobre Anthony? ¿Por qué no me esperaste?" le pregunte con dolor_

"_Yo siempre te espere Edward…fuiste tú el que no esperaste por mí…." Murmuró mientras se deshacía de mi agarre y se iba corriendo_

* * *

¡Había sido un Idiota! ¡Estaba celoso de mi propio hijo! ¡5 malditos años celoso de alguien que era mi hijo! ¡Todo había sido un malentendido! Sonreí como un tonto ¡Tenía un hijo! ¡Bella me había esperado! ¡SIIII! No supe porque pero empecé a dar saltos como Alice luego me di cuenta de lo gay que se vio eso y me serene….

"Mucho gusto en conocerte Anthony" dije sonriendo "¿Se encuentra tú mama?"

"No…fue a trabajar" respondió con una sonrisa "¿La conoces verdad? ¡Eres el hombre de la foto!"

"¿El hombre de la foto?" pregunte confundido

"¡Si! ¡Mi mami muchas veces en la noche cuando creía que yo dormía se ponía en su cama abrazando una foto! ¡Tú foto! ¡Y empezaba a llorar! ¿Por qué tú foto hace llorar a mi mami?" pregunto confundido

Yo me sentí muy mal…no cabía de felicidad ¡Tenía un hijo! ¡Un hijo con Bella! Pero necesitaba hablar con ella…necesitaba hablar con Bella

"¡Anthony! ¿Por qué le abres la puerta a extra…Hola Edward" dijo Jacob serio

"Jacob" respondí con un saludo de cabeza

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine porque me mandaron a recoger a Anthony…mi madre quiere estar con él" dije inventando una excusa "Esme…me mando por él"

"¡Voy a ir con Abue Esme!" dijo gritando mi pequeño yo sonreí como un tonto

"¿Te han dicho que es muy graciosa esa sonrisa de estúpido que traes?" dijo Jacob riendo

"No…pero no me importa" dije feliz

"Anthony ve por tus cosas" dijo Jacob

"Está bien tío Jake" dijo feliz

"Ya se que es mi hijo Jacob" susurré cuando Anthony se hubo ido

"¿Bella ya te lo dijo?" pregunto confundido

"No pero no hay que ser muy listo para averiguarlo" dije encogiéndome de hombros

"Me matara por esto pero tienes derecho de conocerlo…cuídalo mucho por favor" dijo mientras me entregaba la mochila de Anthony

"Mas que a mi vida" jure mientras que en ese momento Anthony feliz salía del departamento de Jacob y tomando mi mano se iba conmigo a mi carro, sentir su pequeña mano contra la mía hizo que un hermoso sentimiento se apoderara de mi ser…tenía un hijo…un hijo…

"Espera Edward" dijo Jacob mientras salía detrás de nosotros

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte confundido

"¿Puedo ir con ustedes? No quiero que Bella me vea y me mate dándome su mirada asesina" dijo asustado

Yo me reí y asentí este Jacob me empezaba a caer bien, no sabía si seguía enamorado de Bella pero era un hombre justo…

"Bien…¿Qué te gusta hacer Anthony?" pregunte cuando entramos todo al carro y lo ponía en marcha

"Bueno me gusta mucho el chocolate, los deportes pero hay veces en las que me caigo mucho…también me gusta mucho la música me encanta tocar piano" dijo sonriente

Yo sonreí tenía tantas cosas de mí y de Bella…este niño es maravilloso, Bella lo había criado bien, se le veía feliz…

"¿Eres hijo de mi abuela Esme?" me pregunto

"Si" dije sonriente

"¡Entonces eres mi tío!" dijo feliz

"Eh…no exactamente pequeño" dijo Jacob

"¿Entonces que eres de mi y mi mami?" pregunto confundido

"Yo…no te preocupes lo sabrás lo mas pronto posible" le dije seguro

Iba a hablar con Bella justo ahora no me importaba si Kate se enteraba me tenía que decir porque no me dijo nada…me tenía que decir porque me oculto a mi hijo…

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Después de salir del departamento de Jake me fui a trabajar al buffet de abogados pero no me podía concentrar…no podía ser posible ¡Edward celoso de su propio hijo! Daba risa pero al mismo tiempo me arrepentí…no había sido una mujer madura como yo quería pensar…tenía que decirle la verdad a Edward y lo iba a hacer en este momento…salí del buffet de abogados decidida a decirselo, maneje directamente a casa de los Cullen y nerviosa abrí la puerta pero cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con que Edward no estaba ahí…rayos…

"¿No sabes cuanto tardara Edward en regresar?" pregunte

"No Bells no lo se" dijo Emmet suspirando "¿Para que quieres verlo?"

"Le voy a decir de Anthony, el tiene que saber la verdad…después de todo Anthony es su hijo" dije suspirando

Emmet me abrazo fuertemente mientras sonreía, estaba feliz, cuando me pude zafar de su abrazo fui manejando para ir con Anthony tal vez así sería mas fácil, estaba demasiado nerviosa es decir no sabía como Edward lo iba a tomar pero ya debía madurar, aceptar las consecuencias aunque si quería quitarme a mi hijo no lo permitiría…Anthony es mi vida…llegue al departamento de Jacob y use mi llave

"¿Anthony? ¿Jake?" grite entrando "Ya llegue"

Pero nadie me respondía…me empecé a asustar…

"¡Anthony esto no es gracioso! ¿Dónde están? ¡JAKE!" grite sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis mejillas

Llame a mi padre mientras que intentando calmarme le preguntaba si Anthony estaba con él…pero nada, como desesperada colgué y le marque al celular de Jake pero no me contestaba, salí rápidamente de ahí en dirección a casa de los Cullen…estaba muy nerviosa ¿Dónde estaba Anthony? ¡Mi bebe! ¿Y si se había perdido? ¡No! ¡Donde estaba mi Anthony!

Me baje rápidamente de mi carro y corriendo toque la puerta de la casa esperando a que me abrieran, la que me abrió fue Alice yo entre corriendo y la abracé Alice al verme en ese estado me abrazo con fuerza

"¿Estás bien Bella? ¿Qué tienes?" me pregunto preocupada

"¡Anthony! ¡Perdí a Anthony1 ¡Anthony no está!" grite mientras lloraba "Lo perdí Alice, lo perdí!"

En ese momento en que me derrumbe sentí como unos protectores brazos me abrazaban con fuerza no era Alice….voltee y mis ojos se fundieron en unos verdes esmeraldas…

"¿Edward?"

"¿A quien buscas Bella?" pregunto

"A…Anthony…" dije iba a decirle que nuestro hijo pero me interrumpió

"Ah…él" dijo mientras me dejaba de abrazar "Baja Anthony"

Yo voltee y vi como mi pequeño y sonriente hijo bajaba de las escaleras, al verlo corrí a abrazarlo con fuerza

"¡Anthony! ¡Bebe no me vuelvas a hacer eso!" dije llorando

"Lo siento mami, no llores" pidió abrazando mi cuello

Edward fue hacia nosotros y me separo de Anthony

"Anthony tu mami y yo necesitamos hablar pero puede ir con abue Esme, esta preparando galletas"

"¡Claro Edward!" dijo mi hijo mientras lo abrazaba

Edward sonrió embobado y luego mi hijo beso mi mejilla y se fue corriendo a la cocina, yo voltee a ver a Edward

"Ya lo sabes…" murmuré

"¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?" me empezó a gritar "¡Cuando ya estuviera en la universidad!"

"Yo pensaba decirtelo hoy…" murmuré

"¡No mientas Bella! ¡Todos estos años y nunca me hablaste de él! ¡Porque nunca me dijiste! ¡Tengo derechos! ¡Es mi hijo!"

"¡No quería arruinar tu felicidad!" le grite llorando

"¡Yo no era feliz Bella!" me grito de vuelta

"Tú ya tenías a Kate…"

"¡Y por eso me ocultaste a mi hijo? ¡No me cabe duda que sigues siendo una inmadura y desconfiada! ¡No puede ser que alguien así pueda criar a mi hijo!"

Yo furiosa le solté una bofetada, Edward había estado fuera de sí…Edward al verme se sereno un poco y arrepentimiento se puso en sus ojos…

"Lamento haberme exaltado…pero es verdad Bella eres una niña…" dijo tristemente

"Tú no sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar" dije furiosa

"¡No debiste de pasar por eso sola! ¡Yo no te abandone!" me espeto

"¡Ya lo sé! ¡LO SÉ!" le grite "¡No dejas que te explique! ¡Sigues diciendo que soy una niña! ¡Ya no tengo 17 años Edward!"

"Te comportas como si los tuvieras" murmuró

"¡Cállate!" le grite empujándolo "¡Tú no sabes por lo que tuve que pasar! ¿Quieres saber porque no te dije nada de Anthony? ¡Planeaba decírtelo! ¡Por equivocación leí un mail que le habías mandado a Alice! ¿Se te hace familiar?"

Edward se puso pálido y al ver la hoja que le enseñaba asintió

"Bella yo en ese momento…" intento decir pero lo corte

"No quise entrometerme mas en tu vida Edward…por eso decidí ocultártelo" murmuré

"Pero ahora las cosas serán diferentes Bella…Anthony es mi hijo y se merece lo mejor, no merece privaciones"

"¿Crees que las ha tenido?" le grite "¡Le he dado lo mejor Edward!"

"No lo niego pero me necesita…necesita un padre Bella y yo soy su padre!"

"No pienso negarte el derecho a nada Edward…no lo pienso hacer…pero por favor…por favor…no me lo quites"

"Bella no pienso dejar a mi hijo vivir solamente contigo…"

"¡NO ME LO VAS A QUITAR!" le grite enfurecida en ese momento llegó Emmet y Jasper que me intentaron agarrar pero no los deje estaba furiosa ¡Me quería quitar a mi bebe! ¡NO! en eso sentí como unos familiares brazos me envolvían

"Tranquila Bells" susurró Jacob en mi oído

"¡No me vas a quitar a mi hijo! ¡A mi bebe!" le grite todavía llorando

"¡También es mi hijo!" me grito Edward con lágrimas en los ojos

"¿Tienes un hijo?" pregunto una voz a nuestras espaldas

"Kate…" dijo Edward mientras que yo miraba la cara de sorpresa y tristeza de Kate

* * *

chan chan Kate ya lo sabe tranquis luego sabran todo

xoxoxoox

Jenn


	6. Least you can do

**Aqui esta otro cap ojala y les guste!!! la canción es de Phil Collins y se llama The least you can do...

* * *

**

Edward POV

**I was lying awake last night, waiting for your call  
But if the rumours are true, that won't bother you at all  
I'm trying hard to understand  
What it takes to be your man  
Now I don't have to wonder anymore**

"¿Edward?" pregunto Bella cuando la tuve en mis brazos odiaba verla así pero teníamos que aclarar todo esto

"¿A quien buscas Bella?" pregunte

"A…Anthony…" iba a agregar algo mas pero la interrumpí

"Ah…él" dije mientras dejaba de abrazarla "Baja Anthony"

Bella volteo a ver como nuestro hijo bajaba por las escaleras y salio corriendo a abrazarlo yo sonreí viendo la escena…

"¡Anthony! ¡Bebe no me vuelvas a hacer eso!" dijo llorando

"Lo siento mami, no llores" pidió abrazando su cuello

Yo fui hacia ellos y tome a Bella de los hombros mientras la alejaba de nuestro hijo

"Anthony tu mami y yo necesitamos hablar pero puede ir con abue Esme, esta preparando galletas" dije para alejarlo

"¡Claro Edward!" dijo mi hijo mientras me abrazaba

Yo sonreí como un idiota y Anthony abrazo a Bella mientras se iba corriendo

**Least you can do is say you're sorry  
Least you can do is give me back my heart  
Just give me back my heart**

**Seems living in hope was wrong those years I was away  
Thinking your letters, I never received, had gone astray  
You said you'd always be there for me  
Like a fool I thought you'd be  
Now I don't know what I was thinking at all**

"Ya lo sabes…" murmuró Bella viéndome

Y ahí fue cuando me enfade ¡Porque no me lo había dicho!

"¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?" le grite "¡Cuando ya estuviera en la universidad!"

"Yo pensaba decírtelo hoy…" murmuró apenada

"¡No mientas Bella! ¡Todos estos años y nunca me hablaste de él! ¡Porque nunca me dijiste! ¡Tengo derechos! ¡Es mi hijo!" dije enfadado

"¡No quería arruinar tu felicidad!" me grito llorando

**But the least you can do is say you're sorry girl  
Least you can do is give me back my heart  
I won't come around no more  
You won't find me standing outside your door  
Least you can do is tell me why, tell me why**

"¡Yo no era feliz Bella!" le grite de vuelta enfadado ¿Qué no sabía todo lo que sufrí?

"Tú ya tenías a Kate…" dijo esquivando mi mirada

"¡Y por eso me ocultaste a mi hijo? ¡No me cabe duda que sigues siendo una inmadura y desconfiada! ¡No puede ser que alguien así pueda criar a mi hijo!" grite sin pensar

Bella volteo a verme dolida y furiosa y sentí como me daba una bofetada yo no dije nada me la merecía…voltee a verla sus hermosos ojos castaños estaban llenos de dolor…

"Lamento haberme exaltado…pero es verdad Bella eres una niña…" dije tristemente

"Tú no sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar" dijo furiosa

"¡No debiste de pasar por eso sola! ¡Yo no te abandone!" le dije enfadado

**The least you can do is say you're sorry girl  
Least you can do is give me back my heart  
I won't come around no more  
You won't find me standing outside your door  
But the least you can do is tell me why**

"¡Ya lo sé! ¡LO SÉ!" me grite "¡No dejas que te explique! ¡Sigues diciendo que soy una niña! ¡Ya no tengo 17 años Edward!"

"Te comportas como si los tuvieras" murmuré

"¡Cállate!" me grito empujándome "¡Tú no sabes por lo que tuve que pasar! ¿Quieres saber porque no te dije nada de Anthony? ¡Planeaba decírtelo! ¡Por equivocación leí un mail que le habías mandado a Alice! ¿Se te hace familiar?"

Yo vi la hoja que me enseñaba y lo recordé

_

* * *

_

Inicia Flash Back

_DE: Alice_

_Para: Edward_

_Edward no se porque has estado evitándome yo quiero hablarte y no me has hablado ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sigues así por Bella? ¡Hermanito te tengo que contra muchas cosas que han pasado! ¡Por favor comunícate!_

_

* * *

_

Yo suspire y empecé a escribir el correo tenía que demostrarle a Bella que yo necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba ver si me amaba tanto como para luchar por mí…para confiar en mí…necesitaba saber si me amaba de esa manera…

_

* * *

_

De: Edward

_Para: Alice_

_Calma Alice y no, no sigo así por Bella…he decidido seguir adelante, Bella no ha confiado en mí y…yo quiero ser feliz Alice, no quiero que mi mundo gire alrededor de ella…ya no mas, ahora conocí a una chica llamada Kate y…bueno nos hemos estado viendo Alice no quiero saber mas de esto…quiero ser feliz…si no es con Kate con alguien mas, ya no quiero sufrir Alice así que por favor…no mas noticias sobre Bella ¡Ya no quiero saber de ella! Peor a pesar de todo los extraño…_

_

* * *

_

De: Alice

_Para: Edward_

_¡No puedes ser tan Idiota Edward! ¡Pero sabes que Bella no te necesita ya! ¡Tiene a Anthony como apoyo! ¿Quieres saber de su relación con Bella? ¡Pues esta es tu oportunidad! ¡Por favor Edward recapacita antes de que sea tarde!_

_

* * *

_

Así que su nuevo novio es ese tal Anthony bueno pues que mas da ¡No me ama!

_

* * *

_

De: Edward

_Para: Alice_

_Ya te dije Alice que no quiero saber sobre eso ¡Que Bella aproveche a su Anthony! ¡No quiero saber más! ¡Ella ya rehizo su vida! ¡Tengo derecho a rehacer la mía! No te contestare si me vuelves a mandar otro mail con esas cosas…mándale mis saludos a los demás…_

_Fin de Flash Back_

* * *

"Bella yo en ese momento…" intente decir pero me corto

"No quise entrometerme mas en tu vida Edward…por eso decidí ocultártelo"

"Pero ahora las cosas serán diferentes Bella…Anthony es mi hijo y se merece lo mejor, no merece privaciones"

"¿Crees que las ha tenido?" me grito "¡Le he dado lo mejor Edward!"

"No lo niego pero me necesita…necesita un padre Bella y yo soy su padre!"

"No pienso negarte el derecho a nada Edward…no lo pienso hacer…pero por favor…por favor…no me lo quites"

"Bella no pienso dejar a mi hijo vivir solamente contigo…" dije iba a agregar que me dejara estar con ella pero me grito

"¡NO ME LO VAS A QUITAR!" me grito enfurecida, nunca había visto a Bella así..Emmet y Jasper la agarraron pero ella no se dejaba sentí ganas de llorar al ver su sufrimiento , en se momento Jacob fue a abrazarla

"Tranquila Bells" susurró Jacob en su oído

"¡No me vas a quitar a mi hijo! ¡A mi bebe!" me grito llorando

"¡También es mi hijo!" le grite de vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos no se lo iba a quitar no era así de cruel…

**I won't be your fool anymore  
There's no need to be cruel anymore ...no, no  
Least you can do is say you're sorry girl  
The least you can do is give me back my heart ...just give me back my heart**

"¿Tienes un hijo?" pregunto una voz a nuestras espaldas

"Kate…" dije volteando a verla "Puedo explicarlo yo…"

"Edward yo…los dejo pero luego necesitamos hablar" dijo Kate mientras con lágrimas en los ojos se iba corriendo

Yo suspire y voltee a ver a Bella que me miraba con dolor, fui hacia ella y la tome del brazo mientras salíamos al jardín de la casa…

"Bella yo no pienso quitarte a Anthony…" dije suspirando "Lamento haberte hecho creer eso"

"Lamento haber reaccionado así…pero él es mi hijo Edward…yo lo amo demasiado no puedo dejarlo ir…"

"Me dejaste ir a mí" murmuré con dolor

"No porque yo quisiera…" dijo bajando la mirada

"¡Nunca me fuiste a buscar Bella! ¡Ese correo que leíste fue meses después de que me había ido!" dije enfadado

"¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¡Claro que fui detrás de ti! ¡Me entere de la verdad y fui por ti al aeropuerto Edward! ¡Te grite pero no me escuchaste!" me dijo con dolor

"Si eras tú…" dije asombrado

"Si…después de eso me fui a mi casa para buscar mi pasaporte, iba a ir con Alice a buscarte pero sufrí un sangrado…"

"¿Un sangrado?" pregunte confundido

"Si Edward, un sangrado que ponía en riesgo la vida de nuestro hijo…tuve que estar en reposo en el período de gestación, era un embarazo delicado…luego cuando yo iba a verte…fue cuando leí el correo" murmuró con dolor

"Bella yo…" intente decirle arrepentido

"No…tienes razón…Fui una niña tonta y desconfiada e inmadura pero ya no soy así…desde la muerte de mi madre…"

"¿Tanya murió?" pregunte sorprendido

"La atropello un tren" dijo seria yo la miré incrédulo y ella rió un poco "Era broma, en realidad murió por sobredosis…"

"Ah…lo del tren hubiera estado mejor" dije sonriéndole

"Emmet dijo lo mismo" dijo con una sonrisa "Pero murió en la cárcel…ahí tuvo su última sobredosis antes de ir a la silla eléctrica…"

"¿La iban a llevar ahí?" murmuré sorprendido

"Mato a James" dijo suspirando "Supongo que decidió morir por este método al otro"

"Por fin tuvo su merecido…" dije con rencor

Bella asintió y suspiró

"Me tengo que ir Edward…si quieres mañana nos juntamos a comer todos juntos y llevamos a Anthony a algún lugar y ahí le decimos la verdad"

Yo miré a Bella sorprendido…en verdad había madurado…mi dulce y tierna Bella…

"No tienen por que irse…" murmuré

"Yo creo que sí…ahí viene Kate…adiós Edward, nos vemos mañana" dijo mientras vacilante besaba mi mejilla

Ante su tacto me estremecí y asentí, luego mi hermosa Bella se fue…dejándome con muchas dudas pero a la vez feliz de haber aclarado algunos asuntos, Kate llegó con sus ojos azules rojos y suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?" me espetó

"No lo supe hasta hoy" dije tranquilamente

"Sabes que debes de hacerte cargo ¿Verdad? No puedes desamparar a Bella" dijo seria

"No lo pensaba hacer"

"Mas te vale…"

"Kate yo…" intente decir pero me cortó

"Edward…yo…yo te amo y mucho y soy capaz de luchar contra quien sea, incluso contra la misma Bella para estar contigo…pero hay con alguien con quien no puedo ni quiero luchar…y ese alguien es tu hijo…y a la vez tu mismo"

"¿Yo mismo?"

"Edward ¿En verdad me crees ciega? Se que amas a Bella se nota en tu mirada…a lo mejor fue un error acompañarte aquí, supongo que nos hubiéramos quedado en Irlanda…pero habría sido muy egoísta de mi parte hacerte eso…por eso es que te dejo libre Edward" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos "Aunque me rompa el corazón…"

"¿Quién dijo que quiero ser libre? Te quiero Kate!"

"Si…se que me quieres pero me quieres con el mismo amor con el que quieres a Alice…simplemente que te atraigo físicamente…no me amas Edward, nunca me has amado…no te preocupes por mí, encontrare a alguien que en verdad me ame" dijo con una sonrisa

"Gracias Kate" dije abrazándola "Eres una gran mujer…"

"Lo sé…" dijo riendo "Ahora ya deja que me vaya tengo que entrar en busca de ese hombre!"

"¿Tan rápido me superaste?" dije riendo

"Eres fácil de olvidar" dijo sonriente "Bueno me iré…"

"Ni hablar Kate no tienes familia aquí" dije serio

"Pero si existen hoteles aquí" dijo riendo "Vendré a visitarlos lo prometo"

"No te haré cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?" dije suspirando "¿Todo olvidado?"

"Supongo" dijo con una sonrisa traviesa "¿Amigos?"

"Toda la vida" respondí con una sonrisa

Kate me sonrió y beso mis labios por última vez mientras me abrazaba con fuerza

"Ve por ella tigre" dijo mientras me sonreía y se alejaba corriendo

Yo sonreí…Kate era una gran amiga, suspire mientras entraba a la casa viendo como todos nerviosos me esperaban, todos estaban en silencio, el primero en acercarse fue Emmet que me dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago

"¡Ouch! ¿Por qué fue eso?" dije sorprendido

"Por gritarle a mi hermanita…y porque ella si te iba a decir la verdad…vino a decírmelo desde antes" dijo enfadado

Yo me sentí muy culpable pero Emmet se fue junto con una enfadada Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, yo suspire y me encontré con los dulces ojos de Esme…

"En la sala de video hay cosas que creo te interesaran" me dijo con una sonrisa

Yo sonreí y despidiéndome de ella fui hacia la sala de video mientras entraba buscando videos hasta que encontré uno que me llamo la atención…en un estante estaba grabado muchas cintas con los nombres de Anthony…sonreí y tome el que decía nacimiento de Anthony, lo puse en la video y puse play

_"¡Bella! ¡Respira! ¡Puja! ¡Digo no pujes! ¡Ya casi llegamos!" decía Emmet mientras con la cámara enfocaba a una enfadada Bella en la silla de ruedas_

_"¡No sabes lo que se siente Emmet!" gritaba mi bella princesa "¡TU NO TIENES VAGINA!"_

_"Ya…calma Bells ya llegamos ahí están todos esperándote" dijo mientras la llevaba a la sala donde iban a tener el parto, el video se cortaba y luego se ponía otro en donde se veía a una Bella con la frente perlada de sudor y mejillas sonrojadas pujando_

_"¡Puja mas fuerte Bella!" decía Jacob de un lado_

_"Ya…ya no puedo mas" dijo mi ángel cansada_

_"¡Tú puedes Bella!" animaba Jasper_

_"¡Emmet, Jake por favor denme la mano!" suplicó Bella cansada_

_Emmet y Jacob obedecieron mientras Emmet tomaba la mano derecha de Bella y Jacob la izquierda, en eso a Bella le vino otra contracción y tres aterradores gritos inundaron la habitación…_

_"¡Ahhh!" gritaba Bella_

_"¡MI MANO! ¡ME HA ROTO LA MANO!" gritaba Emmet con una cara de dolor_

_"¡Bella suelta tu agarre! ¡Mi mano esta morada!" grito Jacob con dolor_

_Bella termino de pujar y dejo de apretar las manos de Emmet y Jake y suspiro cansada…_

_"No sabes cuanto dolió eso…" dijo Emmet suspirando_

_Bella le lanzó una mirada de odio con lo cual Emmet carraspeo y tomo la cámara…_

_"Aquí viene otra contracción Bella" decía Carlisle "¿Lista? Uno, dos tres ¡Puja"_

_Bella pujo mientras Emmet cambiaba la camara y la ponía cerca de donde estaba el bebe_

_"¡Veo una cabeza!" dijo Carlisle_

_"¡Haber!" dijo Emmet emocionado grabando_

_"¡DEJA DE GRABAR MI VAGINA EMMET!" grito Bella enfurecida_

_"¡DEJA DE SER BRUTO EMMET!" grito Rosalie dándole un zape por lo que se movió la cámara_

Yo me ataque de risa y seguí sonriendo, hasta que por fin nació mi pequeño…Bella sonrió y Carlisle le paso el bebe a Bella que beso su cabeza y lo abrazo

_"Es un hermoso niño ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?" pregunto Rosalie_

_"Anthony…se va a llamar Anthony" dijo mi princesa con una sonrisa_

_"Es un hermoso nombre ¿De donde lo sacaste?" pregunto Alice_

_"Es el segundo nombre de Edward" murmuró Bella con una leve sonrisa_

_Emmet puso la cámara en la mesa y fue a ver a su nuevo sobrino pero olvido apagarla y pude escuchar la conversación de Bella con Carlisle y Alice_

_"Carlisle ¿Puedes llamar a Edward? Necesito hablar con él" pidió mi princesa_

_"Claro Bella…yo le llamare" dijo Carlisle sonriente_

_"No…quiero hacerlo yo" dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio_

_Marco el teléfono hasta que contesto y puso en altavoz_

_"Hola?"_

_"¿Quién habla?" pregunto Bella_

_"Me llamo Kate y soy novia de Edward bueno todavía no apenas estamos saliendo…perdón tiendo a hablar de mas por teléfono ¿Quién habla?" pregunto confundida_

_"Ah…yo…" intento decir Bella con lágrimas en los ojos y colgó_

_Después de eso Bella se soltó llorando mientras Alice la abrazaba, Bella abrazo a nuestro hijo mientras intentaba tranquilizarse…Bella no me había comentado eso…me sentí tan mal…era verdad Kate se ponía nerviosa por teléfono y decía cosas sin pensar…_

_"Tranquilo mi amor…seré padre y madre para ti…nunca te faltara nada…es una promesa" dijo mi princesa mientras besaba la frente de nuestro hijo y ahí acabo la grabación_

Yo con lágrimas en los ojos suspire mientras rogaba que me mandarán una señal sobre que hacer…y ahí vi el teléfono…fui hacia él y busque en el directorio la casa de Bella, cuando por fin la encontré marque pero me mando al buzón de mensaje…

"Bella…soy Edward…solo quiero decirte que…que yo…nunca pude olvidarte…no quiero nada mas hablar sobre nuestro hijo…también quiero hablar sobre lo nuestro por favor llámame…por favor regresa a mí…" murmuré mientras colgaba el telefono.

* * *

¿Qué tal? luego sabrán mas cosas que saldrán a la luz!!! las amooo ojala y les guste!!!


	7. Mensaje

Sorry peor la escuela y me vopy de vacas y mi madre arggg malvada jajaja las amo ojala y les guste

* * *

**Edward pov**

Yo con lágrimas en los ojos suspire mientras rogaba que me mandarán una señal sobre que hacer…y ahí vi el teléfono…fui hacia él y busque en el directorio la casa de Bella, cuando por fin la encontré marque pero me mando al buzón de mensaje…

"Bella…soy Edward…solo quiero decirte que…que yo…nunca pude olvidarte…no quiero nada mas hablar sobre nuestro hijo…también quiero hablar sobre lo nuestro por favor llámame…por favor regresa a mí…" murmuré mientras colgaba el telefono.

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Llegue a mi casa cansada y consternada…no podía creer todo lo que había pasado…mi Edward… ¿En verdad había pasado todo eso? ¿En verdad habíamos hablado como dos personas maduras sin peleas? No podía creer que yo hubiera hecho eso…todavía recordaba cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada….

_

* * *

_

Inicia Flash Back

"_¡Dejame Jacob! __¡Tengo que ir a verlo! ¡No lo puedo perder!" grite con lágrimas en los ojos_

"_Bella por favor no puedes…no puedes ir…" dijo con dolor_

"_¿Por qué?" grite de nuevo "¿Por qué no puedo ir?"_

"_¡Por tu bien! ¡Te vas a poner en peligro si te mueves Bella!" me grito_

"_¿Crees que acaso me importa? ¡Ahora lo mas importante para mi es encontrar a Edward y decirle lo tonta y desconfiada que he sido! ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASE!" grite mientras intentaba levantarme_

"_¡TE VAS A QUEDAR ACOSTADA ISABELLA!" me grito Jacob furioso_

_Yo me asuste al ver la furia de Jacob pero no me importaba en este momento el dolor y arrepentimiento embargaba mi corazón ¿Por qué hacía todo mal? ¿En verdad tenía que hacer todo esto? ¡Porque las vueltas del destino estaban en mi contra!_

"_¿PORQUE?" le grite desafiante_

"_¡PORQUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA!" me grito y luego de un momento se echo a llorar cayendo en mi regazo_

_Yo muda miraba hacía el frente intentando captar lo que había escuchado…no…tenía que estar bromeando…no podía ser posible…_

"_¿Embarazada?" repetí_

"_Por eso fue el sangrado…tienes que tomar reposo por muchos meses Bella…tu embarazo es complicado…" dijo Jacob mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos_

"_Yo…yo lo siento Jake, no tenía idea" dije mientras empezaba a llorar "¿Qué voy a hacer?"_

"_Yo te apoyare en todo Bella…" me aseguro mi amigo_

"_Solo tengo 17 años…pero…pero este es el mejor regalo que el mundo me pudo haber dado" dije mientras sonreía y Jacob sonriendo me abrazaba_

"_Siempre estaré ahí junto a ti mi niña" juró _

_

* * *

_

Más recuerdos venían a mi mente…como cuando la familia Cullen se entero…

* * *

"_¿Por qué no me hablaste Bella? ¡Qué no te importa mi hermano! ¡Tenemos que ir a Irlanda por él!" me grito una histérica Alice por el teléfono_

"_No puedo ir Allie" dije llorando_

"_¡No me vengas con pendejadas Bella! ¿Qué acaso no amas a mi hermano?"_

"_Tengo una muy importante razón para no ir por él Alice" dije seria y dolida por su tono_

"_¿Cuál?" me grito_

"_Estoy embarazada de Edward" dije y colgué el teléfono_

* * *

Después de eso recibí la visita de los Cullen con regalos felicitaciones, lágrimas y disculpas en rodillas de Alice…pero algo extraño paso después de eso…Jacob él…él me dijo que me _amaba…seguimos como amigos pero me siento mal al saber que él no puede olvidarme…_

* * *

"_No se porque haces todo esto Jake" dije riendo "No soy nada tuyo…"_

"_Eres mi mejor amiga Bells" dijo sonriéndome_

"_Los amigos no hacen este tipo de cosas, eres el mejor amigo del mundo" dije abrazándolo_

"_Bells…hay otra razón por la que hago esto…te quiero" dijo mirándome a los ojos_

"_Lo se Jake, yo también te quiero" dije sonriente _

"_Bella…lo que yo siento es algo…algo que…carajo ¡Estoy enamorado de ti Bella!" me dijo firmemente _

_Yo me quede helada…Jake…¿Enamorado de mí? ¡No podía ser cierto!_

"_Jake yo…" intente decir pero me corto_

"_Se que amas a alguien mas…y se que no me amas a mí de esa manera…pero Bella si alguna vez sientes algo mas por mí…dímelo y…me encantaría intentar algo contigo…siempre te voy a amar y NUNCA te dejare sola…al menos que tú me lo pidas" susurró abrazándome fuertemente_

"_G-gracias Jake" respondí con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza_

* * *

En eso la voz de mi pequeño me sacó de mis pensamientos…

"Mami…" dijo yendo hacía mí

"¿Qué pasa amor?" le pregunte con una sonrisa

"Mami…Edward es el hombre de la foto…" dijo serio

"Si amor…es él" dije quitando mi sonrisa

"El es mi papa" aseguro

Yo me quede muda ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera?

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunte sorprendida

"Nos parecemos mucho y…mami escuche parte de su conversación en la sala ¿Por qué gritabas así mami? ¿Por qué tu y mi papi se odian?" pregunto rompiendo a llorar

Yo fui corriendo hacia donde estaba y lo abracé con fuerza mi pequeño seguía llorando por lo que yo también comencé a llorar de nuevo…

"No…amor tu papa y yo no nos odiamos" jure

"¡No te creo! ¡Escuche sus gritos mama! ¿Por qué no se quieren? ¿Por qué no están juntos?"

Yo abracé con fuerza a mi hijo y en eso el teléfono empezó a sonar, sabía que no estábamos en condiciones para contestar así que deje que la contestadora contestara…

"Bella…soy Edward…solo quiero decirte que…que yo…nunca pude olvidarte…no quiero nada mas hablar sobre nuestro hijo…también quiero hablar sobre lo nuestro por favor llámame…por favor regresa a mí…" dijo su hermosa y aterciopelada voz

Yo me quede muda y mi corazón empezó a latir mas rápido que antes…¿Podía ser posible? Sonreí como una tonta y acaricie el cabello de mi hijo…

"¿Ya viste que no nos odiamos?" le dije con una sonrisa

"¡Mañana veremos a mi papi!" dijo mi pequeño feliz "¿En serio se quieren mami?"

"Si amor…claro que nos queremos…" dije sonriéndole

"Entonces ¿Estarán juntos?" pregunto con una sonrisa

"Yo…no lo sé" dije sonrojada

"¡Jajaja mami esta roja!" dijo riendo

"¡Ven acá pequeño monstruo!" dije riendo mientras iba detrás de él

Pero el granuja se me escapo…estuve buscándolo por todos lados pero no estaba me rendí y suspire pero en eso tocaron el timbre, fui a abrir para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban con dulzura…

"Bella…" dijo sonriendo

"E-dward ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunte nerviosa

"Anthony me llamo…me dijo que ya había descubierto la verdad y que quería que como los padres de sus compañeros me viniera a dormir…espero no te moleste…me insistió mucho…y traje una bolsa de dormir…" añadió sonrojado

"N-no pasa nada…adelante" dije sonrojada mientras lo hacía pasar

"Gracias" respondió mientras entraba con sus maletas

Yo lo seguí con la mirada parecía como si los años regresaran a donde yo tenía 17 y el 18…parecía como si nada de los enredos que nos hizo mi madre hubieran pasado…tenía que hablar sobre el mensaje…

"Edward…ehm…me llegó tu mensaje" murmuré sonrojada

"Ah…yo…" intento decir pero en eso una voz nos sorprendió

"¡PAPIIIII!" grito nuestro pequeño hijo bajando de las escaleras con el teléfono en la mano

En ese momento todo se volvió lento como en las películas, Edward sonrió de una manera hermosa que lo hacía parecerse a un ángel y abrió sus brazos para ahí acunar a nuestro hijo que se aventaba literalmente y enrollaba sus brazos en su cuello, vi como en los ojos de Edward aparecían lágrimas de felicidad y no pude evitar derramar algunas…los veía tan felices…a los dos con sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas…

"¡Qué bueno que viniste!" dijo Anthony sonriente

"Pues sonabas desesperado" dijo Edward sonriente

"Es que ya me iba a descubrir y si sabía mi mami que te llame me iba a regañar" dijo riendo

"¡No es verdad!" dije a la defensiva

"Vamos Bells, todos sabemos como eres" dijo Edward con una sonrisa

Yo me sonroje y sonreí por como me había llamado…Bells…me gustaba mas princesa pero…eso no se iba a poder ser…¿O sí? No estaba segura ¿Y si pensaba que seguía siendo desconfiada? ¿Y si se iba con Kate?

"Son un par de pillos" dije con una sonrisa

"Papi ¿Dormirás con nosotros?" pregunto Anthony

"Solo si tu mami me lo permite…" dijo Edward alborotando su cabello

"Sabes que si…solo por hoy podrás desvelarte Anthony" dije con una sonrisa

"¡Wiiiiii!" grito riendo

"¿Le quieres contar a tu papi sobre lo que pasa en la escuela en lo que hago chocolate caliente?" le pregunte a mi pequeño

"¡Si! ¡Papi vamos a la sala!" grito riendo

Edward sonrió y tomo la mano de nuestro hijo pero antes se volteo a mirarme y me miro con dulzura mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

"Gracias princesa…" susurró dulcemente

Y juro que me derretí ahí mismo….su tacto y el hecho de que me llamara de nuevo con ese apodo hicieron que me sonrojara de todas las maneras posibles, Edward sonrió mas y después de mirarme por un momento vas se fue con Anthony a la sala…

Me metí a la cocina hiperventilando y como una niña enamorada me recargue contra la alacena y me deslice para el suelo pero no salio la escena cursi que planeaba ya que me golpee la cabeza en el proceso…cuando hube acabado el chocolate fui a la sala pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Anthony dormido en el regazo de Edward, sonreí y deje el chocolate en la mesa mientras veía como Anthony respiraba tranquilamente…

"Eres una madre increíble Bella" dijo Edward

Yo sonreí agradecida y acaricie el cabello de Anthony

"Eso intento…y…y quiero que tu aprendas a ser un buen padre para Anthony" dije mirándolo fijamente

"Y prometo que lo seré…solo si me permites estar junto a él"

"Claro que lo permito Edward…eres su padre"

"Sabes que no quiero ser solamente eso Bella…no quiero ser solamente el padre de tu hijo…quiero ser el hombre del que estas enamorada…deja que te enamore de nuevo…por favor…permíteme regresar a ti" susurró con voz cargada de emoción

"¿Qué pasa con Kate?"

"¡No hay nada con Kate! ¡AL menos ya no! ¡Por favor Bella dame una oportunidad! Los dos cometimos errores…los dos fuimos culpables…"

"Edward yo…." Intente decir sonrojada "Debemos hablar de tantas cosas…"

"Por eso Bella…te pido que…que me dejes amarte" suplicó

"Yo no soy capaz de decidir si me puedes amar o no…eso depende de ti pero lo único que se Edward es que…es que…yo también quiero que regreses a mí"

Edward sonrió y me atrajo hacía él en un abrazo mientras que los dos caíamos en el suelo riendo como niños pequeños…Edward acaricio mi mejilla y sonrió como un niño al que le dan el mejor regalo del mundo y lentamente se fue acercando hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron…por primera vez en 5 años me sentí completa…el sabor de sus labios…su lengua enredada con la mía era la mejor sensación del mundo…

"Te extrañe princesa…juro que te extrañe…" dijo mientras me volvía a besar con más pasión que antes

* * *

Ahh reconciliaciones las amo jajaja aquí un adelanttoooo

"Bella...yo te sigo amando..."

"Pero Jake yo..."

"¿Porque no puedes amarme?"

"Porque ya etsa conmigo..." dijo la potente voz de Edward

"¡Mami! ¡Mi pelota sefue!" grito Anthony

"Anthony estoy ocupada...."

"¡Mi pelota!"

"¡ANTHONY! ¡NO ATRAVECES LA CALLE! ¡ANTHONY NOOOOO!"


	8. Accidente

**Lo se tarde en actualizar pero tengo vida social aunq no lo crean saben??? jajaja las amo chicas pero tengo malas noticias no podre actualizar pronto esq me voy de vacas ahh me las merecía jajajaja las amooo ojala y les gusteeee

* * *

**

Edward POV

Estaba tranquilamente en mi casa cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar…

"¿Bueno?" conteste

"¿Papi?" pregunto una pequeña voz

"¿Anthony?" pregunte con asombro

"¡Papi!" grito riendo

"Tú…tú ya sabes…" intente decir

"¡Si ya se que eres mi papi! ¡Por favor ven conmigo!" pidió

"¿A la casa?"

"¡Siii! ¡Por favor! ¡Todos los papas de mis amigos duermen juntos!" pidió desesperadamente

Yo ante su tono no me pude resistir y accedí…bueno no que no quisiera ir a la casa de Bella…era una valiosa oportunidad, agarre mis cosas y salí disparado hacia mi carro mientras manejaba hacia casa de Bella ¡Ja! ¡Gracias a Alice tenía su dirección! Cuando llegué me baje nervioso…me sentía de nuevo de 18 años…rayos…toqué el timbre esperando a que abrieran…después de unos momentos escuche unos pasos y la puerta se abrió y ahí con una hermosa pijama gris estaba mi Bella…

"Bella…" dije sonriendo

"E-dward ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto nerviosa

"Anthony me llamo…me dijo que ya había descubierto la verdad y que quería que como los padres de sus compañeros me viniera a dormir…espero no te moleste…me insistió mucho…y traje una bolsa de dormir…" dije sonrojado ¿Y si no me quería ahí?

"N-no pasa nada…adelante" dijo igual de roja que yo mientras me hacía pasar

"Gracias" respondí mientras entraba con mis maletas

"Edward…ehm…me llegó tu mensaje" murmuró sonrojada

"Ah…yo…" intente decir para explicarle pero una voz nos sacó de nuestras cavilaciones…

"¡PAPIIIII!" grito nuestro pequeño hijo bajando de las escaleras con el teléfono en la mano

Cuando vi a mi hijo tan feliz decirme de esa manera y bajar corriendo hacía mí sonreí como un completo Idiota y estire mis brazos mientras su frágil cuerpo se estampaba contra mi pecho, mis brazos lo rodearon y sonreí feliz mientras lágrimas de felicidad aparecían y me nublaban la vista…voltee y vi como mi Bella también lloraba y sonreía…

"¡Qué bueno que viniste!" dijo Anthony sonriente

"Pues sonabas desesperado" dije sonriendo

"Es que ya me iba a descubrir y si sabía mi mami que te llame me iba a regañar" dijo riendo

"¡No es verdad!" dijo Bella a la defensiva

"Vamos Bells, todos sabemos como eres" dije con una sonrisa

Bella se sonrojo y sonrió pero luego dejo de sonreír y sus ojos se pusieron tristes…

"Son un par de pillos" dijo componiéndose con una sonrisa

"Papi ¿Dormirás con nosotros?" pregunto Anthony

"Solo si tu mami me lo permite…" dije acariciando su cabello

"Sabes que si…solo por hoy podrás desvelarte Anthony" dijo con una sonrisa

"¡Wiiiiii!" grito riendo

"¿Le quieres contar a tu papi sobre lo que pasa en la escuela en lo que hago chocolate caliente?" pregunto Bella sonriente

"¡Si! ¡Papi vamos a la sala!" grito riendo

Yo sonreí mientras tomaba la mano de Anthony pero miré a Bella y vacilante me acerque a ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla y le sonreía

"Gracias princesa…" susurré dulcemente

Bella se sonrojo de una manera que me encanto por lo que sonreí mas al ver que seguía causando ese efecto en ella…y luego me aleje de ella para ir con mi hijo…

"¡Papi! ¡Antes se burlaban de mí porque no tenía papa! ¡Pero ahora si te tengo! ¡Hay niños que me molestan pero mi tío Jake me enseño a defenderme" dijo con una sonrisa "Y mi mami me dijo que hay que defender a las niñas y cuidarlas así que nuca le hago daño a ninguna y las trato bien…"

"Esos niños no te volverán a molestar" jure serio "Y que bueno que seas así…estoy orgulloso de ti"

"Gracias…te quiero mucho papi" dijo mientras se acostaba en mi regazo y me abrazaba, nos quedamos así por un momento hasta que escuche la respiración acompasada de Anthony, sonreí y en eso vi como Bella nos miraba sonriente y dejaba el chocolate a un lado para acariciar el cabello de NUESTRO hijo.

"Eres una madre increíble Bella" dije sinceramente

Bella me sonrió agradecida

"Eso intento…y…y quiero que tu aprendas a ser un buen padre para Anthony" dijo mirándome fijamente

"Y prometo que lo seré…solo si me permites estar junto a él"

"Claro que lo permito Edward…eres su padre"

"Sabes que no quiero ser solamente eso Bella…no quiero ser solamente el padre de tu hijo…quiero ser el hombre del que estas enamorada…deja que te enamore de nuevo…por favor…permíteme regresar a ti" susurré con emoción contenida

"¿Qué pasa con Kate?"pregunto

"¡No hay nada con Kate! ¡AL menos ya no! ¡Por favor Bella dame una oportunidad! Los dos cometimos errores…los dos fuimos culpables…"

"Edward yo…." Intento decir sonrojada "Debemos hablar de tantas cosas…"

"Por eso Bella…te pido que…que me dejes amarte" suplique la amaba demasiado como para perderla

"Yo no soy capaz de decidir si me puedes amar o no…eso depende de ti pero lo único que se Edward es que…es que…yo también quiero que regreses a mí"

Yo sonreí y la atraje hacía mí pero esto hizo que los dos cayéramos al suelo, son reímos y miré los hermosos ojos chocolates de mi princesa…sonreí y acaricia su mejilla mientras que lentamente juntaba sus hermosos labios con los míos…era como si nada malo nos hubiera pasado, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado, como si volviéramos a tener 16 y 18 años…con la misma pasión y amor que antes

"Te extrañe princesa…juro que te extrañe…" dije mientras la volvía a besar con mas ansias que antes

"Edward…" murmuró mientras me abrazaba con fuerza "Te amo…te amo"

"Yo también" dije mientras enterraba mi nariz en su cuello, y entonces el sueño nos gano y ahí nos quedamos dormidos y abrazados…

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

No podía creerlo…había despertado en brazos de Edward…de nuevo…como antes…suspire emocionada mientras sonreía contra su cuello, en eso sentí como una mano acariciaba mi cabello sonreí…su tacto hacía que miles de descargas eléctricas se pasaran por mi espalda

"Buenos días princesa…" dijo un soñoliento Edward

"Ignorare la sensación de dejavu que me produjo eso" dije riendo "¿No fue un sueño?"

"¿Temías que no fuera un sueño?" me pregunto de vuelta

"No.." respondí sincera "Temía que lo fuera"

"¿Ya despertaron?" pregunto una voz adormilada

Edward y yo reímos mientras nos levantábamos y veíamos a nuestro hijo con su hermoso y castaño cabello revuelto, sonreímos pero en eso tocaron el timbre…Anthony sonriente fue a abrir mientras Edward y yo nos levantábamos e íbamos con él pero no me esperaba a encontrar a Jake ahí…Jacob sonrío pero en eso me vio a mí y vio a Edward y su cara se descompuso…

"Anthony..ve afuera a jugar con tu pelota por favor" pedí mi hijo asintió y se fue al patio

"¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?" me pregunto un muy enojado Jacob

"Nada que te importe" le respondí con su mismo tono

"¡Claro que me importa!" me espeto gruñendo

"Jacob no es lo que tu crees" dijo Edward sereno

"¿Ah no?" pregunto sarcástico

"¡Y aunque así fuera tú no tienes nada que ver en esto!" le grite furiosa

"¡Bella claro que si! ¡No quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar!" grito mas fuerte que yo

"¡Nunca la volveré a lastimar!" dijo Edward firme mientras tomaba mi mano

"Edward yo te ayude porque tienes derecho de tener a tu hijo…¡Pero no tienes derecho a tener a Bella! ¡Voy a luchar por ella!" grito

"No puedes Jake…" dije con lágrimas en los ojos

"Bella yo te sigo amando…" dijo con ojos llorosos

"Pero Jake yo…" intente decirle

"¿Por qué no puedes amarme?" me pregunto dolido

"Porque ella ya esta conmigo" respondió Edward con su potente voz

"Ya veo…entonces no me queda nada que hacer aquí" dijo Jacob mientras salía de la casa

"¡Jake!" grite llorando

"Déjame en paz Bella….estuve a tu lado por todos estos años…siempre junto a ti…con la estúpida esperanza de que te fijaras en mí algún día…pero veo que es imposible" murmuró mientras aceleraba el paso

"Edward…él…Jake" murmuré con ojos llorosos

"Tranquila amor…" respondió abrazándome

"¡Mami mi pelota se fue!" grito Anthony

"Anthony estoy ocupada…no me siento bien" murmuré

"¡Mi pelota!" volvió a gritar

"Anthony…" dije enfadada

Voltee para ver como mi hermoso hijo cruzaba la calle corriendo por la pelota…el miedo me embargo y empecé a correr como loca tras de él al igual que Edward…

"¡ANTHONY NO ATRAVECES LA CALLE! ¡ANTHONY! ¡NOOOO!" grite al ver como un camión hacía que lo perdiera de vista y ahora si sabía sin quien no podía vivir…"¡ANTHONY!"

"¡ANTHONY!" grito Edward igual de preocupado que yo

Corrimos hacia donde se encontraba el auto y quite al montón de gente que se había acumulado alrededor y fue cuando lo vi…pero ahí no estaba Anthony…mi Anthony estaba aferrado al cuerpo de alguien que lo estaba protegiendo…y fue cuando miré bien quien era ese alguien….

"No puede ser…" murmuré llorando "Jake…"

* * *

Ven Anthony esta bien!!! pero Jake...ehm-.-.- ojala y les guste espero coments!! las amopooo


	9. Aprovechar el momento

**Lo siento por no actualizar es que a mi papa lo operaron de un tumor en la cabeza y...se imaginaran he estado muy ocupada pero aquí les dejo el capitulo ojala y les guste...**

* * *

"Edward yo te ayude porque tienes derecho de tener a tu hijo…¡Pero no tienes derecho a tener a Bella! ¡Voy a luchar por ella!" grito

"No puedes Jake…" dije con lágrimas en los ojos

"Bella yo te sigo amando…" dijo con ojos llorosos

"Pero Jake yo…" intente decirle

"¿Por qué no puedes amarme?" me pregunto dolido

"Porque ella ya esta conmigo" respondió Edward con su potente voz

"Ya veo…entonces no me queda nada que hacer aquí" dijo Jacob mientras salía de la casa

"¡Jake!" grite llorando

"Déjame en paz Bella….estuve a tu lado por todos estos años…siempre junto a ti…con la estúpida esperanza de que te fijaras en mí algún día…pero veo que es imposible" murmuró mientras aceleraba el paso

"Edward…él…Jake" murmuré con ojos llorosos

"Tranquila amor…" respondió abrazándome

"¡Mami mi pelota se fue!" grito Anthony

"Anthony estoy ocupada…no me siento bien" murmuré

"¡Mi pelota!" volvió a gritar

"Anthony…" dije enfadada

Voltee para ver como mi hermoso hijo cruzaba la calle corriendo por la pelota…el miedo me embargo y empecé a correr como loca tras de él al igual que Edward…

"¡ANTHONY NO ATRAVECES LA CALLE! ¡ANTHONY! ¡NOOOO!" grite al ver como un carro hacía que lo perdiera de vista y ahora si sabía sin quien no podía vivir…"¡ANTHONY!"

"¡ANTHONY!" grito Edward igual de preocupado que yo

Corrimos hacia donde se encontraba el auto y quite al montón de gente que se había acumulado alrededor y fue cuando lo vi…pero ahí no estaba Anthony…mi Anthony estaba aferrado al cuerpo de alguien que lo estaba protegiendo…y fue cuando miré bien quien era ese alguien….

"No puede ser…" murmuré llorando "Jake…"

"¡Llama a una ambulancia Edward!" pedí llorando "¿Anthony estás bien bebe?"

"¡Tío Jake! ¡Abre los ojos por favor! ¡TÍO JAKE!" gritaba Anthony mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo de Jacob

"Anthony hijo por favor debes separarte de Jacob" dijo Edward con dolor

"¡No! ¡Él tío Jake esta bien! ¡El es fuerte como un lobo!" murmuró con voz rota

"Anthony por favor…" pedí con dolor al ver que no me respondía fue hacía él y lo cargue sus pequeñas manos dejaron de aferrarse a Jake para aferrarse a mi cuello mientras se soltaba llorando

"No quiero que se muera mami…fue mi culpa…fue mi culpa" sollozo

"Esto no es tu culpa hijo" dijo Edward serio y luego su rostro se dulcifico "Tu abuelo Carlisle ya viene para acá"

"Papi…" murmuró Anthony extendiendo sus brazos hacía Edward

Edward tomo en brazos a Anthony y acaricio mi mejilla quitando una lágrima que se me había escapado yo le intente sonreír pero no podía así que fui hacía donde estaba Jake y me incline mientras acariciaba su azabache cabello

"B-ella" murmuró de pronto

"¡Jake!" dije al tiempo de que lo abrazaba "¡Estas vivo!"

"Si a esto se le puede llamar vivo…" murmuró forzando una sonrisa

"Vas a estar bien…ya viene la ambulancia" dije segura

Al decir esas palabras me produjo un sentimiento de dejavu y lo entendí voltee a ver a Edward con dolor y vi que él había recordado lo mismo…la vez que James le había disparado…

* * *

Inicia Flash Back

_-¡Edward! ¡Oh Edward te disparo! __¡Te dispararon!- dije llorando mientras ponía su cabeza en mi regazo-¿Estás bien?_

_-E-estoy mejor ahora que estas conmigo- dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro-No llores princesa_

_-¿Cómo quieres que no llore Edward? ¡Dañaron a lo que mas amo en el mundo!-_

_-Te amo…-susurro sonriendo_

_-Yo también…ya viene una ambulancia aguanta Edward…aguanta por favor…- suplique besándolo de nuevo _

_-No se si pueda aguantar…-dijo mientras me sonreía_

_-No seas tonto…- _

_-Bella siempre te he amado…desde el primer momento en que te vi…prometí no volverme a enamorar pero olvide y deseche mi promesa al posar mis ojos en ti- _

_-Yo también te he amado desde el primer momento en que te conocí, eres mi ángel guardián- _

_-Bella…no dejes que tu madre siga haciéndote daño…no dejes que te lastime…prométemelo_

_-Te lo prometo Edward…pero tú prométeme que no me dejaras…_

_-Nunca te dejare…aunque muera siempre estaré aquí…-dijo mientras posaba su mano junto con mi corazón_

_-¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso Edward!- dije llorando de nuevo_

_-No llores princesa…sonríe para mi- _

_-¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor No me dejes!- dije mientras ponía mi cabeza en su pecho_

_-Princesa…mi princesa…lo siento pero yo…si yo no sobrevivo quiero que rehagas tu vida Bella porque solo deseo tu felicidad…te amo mas que a mi vida…-murmuró y cerro sus verdes ojos_

_Fin de Flash Back_

* * *

"Estarás bien Jake…te salvarás al igual que Edward" dije firme

"Bella…yo..yo no soy igual de fuerte que Edward" dijo riendo pero hizo una mueca por el dolor "Perdón por todo lo que te dije aya en tu casa…ya sabes que digo cosas sin pensar cuando me enojo"

"Jake" murmuré llorando "Tú vas a vivir"

"Bella… ¿Acaso no escuchas mi corazón? ¿No…no escuchas lo débil que late? ¿No escuchas el esfuerzo que hago para hablar contigo?" dijo entrecortadamente

"Jake no digas tonterías…"

"Te amo Bella…y aunque no me ames yo si te amo…viví y moriré amándote Bella Swan…al igual que lo hará Edward" dijo convencido

"Jake por favor no sigas" pedí llorando más fuerte

"Bella… ¿Puedo pedirte un último deseo?" me pidió mirándome con sus oscuros ojos

"Claro que si Jake pero no será un último deseo"

"Bésame…" pidió con dolor "Solo quiero poder probar tus labios una vez"

Yo voltee a ver a Edward el cuál solo asintió y se volteo mientras entraba a la casa con Anthony en brazos, me acerque a Jacob y bese dulcemente sus tiernos labios mientras sentía resbalar sus lágrimas y las mías, deje de besar a Jacob y acaricie su mejilla…Jacob sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla, yo cerré mis ojos pero en eso deje de sentir la cálida mano de Jake en mi mejilla asustada voltee a verlo pero Jake estaba con los ojos cerrados y tenía esa hermosa sonrisa, asustada me acerque a él y tome su pulso…casi me desmayo al ver que no tenía…un grito desgarrador salio de mi garganta y abracé a Jake con fuerza escuchando como la maldita ambulancia llegaba por fin…

"Jake…prometiste no dejarme ¿Lo olvidas? Prometiste ser el tío favorito de Anthony ¿Quién peleara con Emmet y hará enfadar a Rosalie ahora?" pregunte llorando "No puedes dejarnos…"

Espere su respuesta pero no había…y entonces lo entendí…Jake mi amigo Jake se había ido…sollocé mas fuerte cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos envolverme

"Puede que se haya ido físicamente pero él siempre estará presente con nosotros amor en tus recuerdos y él de los demás y en los míos también…le debo mucho a Jacob y él quiere vernos felices estoy seguro…no llores amor" murmuró Edward en mi oído

"Lo voy a extrañar" dije hipando

Los paramédicos cargaron a Jacob y empezaron a darle electrochoques mientras intentaban reanimarlo pero era imposible…yo me tape los ojos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de Edward que acariciaba mi cabello

"Las personas a las que amas nunca te abandonan, siempre están contigo, aparte él murió feliz amor" dijo Edward mientras me consolaba y veía como se llevaban el cuerpo de Jake y lo cubrían con una sabana al ver que no había nada que hacer…y ahí entendí que la vida no es comprada y que tenía que aprovechar que el destino me había devuelto a Edward y que tenía que aprovecharlo así que lo abracé fuertemente mientras le decía " Te quiero" al cielo esperando que mi mejor amigo lo escuchara y juré verlo sonreír…

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

"¿Dónde esta Anthony?" pregunto Bella tomando mi mano

"Está en la casa dormido…esta exhausto pero no tiene ni un rasguño Bella…Jacob lo protegió" dije sinceramente agradecido con Jacob…él había dado la vida por mi hijo y eso nunca lo iba a olvidar

"Tengo…tengo que avisarle a Charlie y a Billy…¡Oh por Dios Billy!" murmuró echándose a llorar

"Tranquila amor ¿Quieres que yo les avise?" pregunte abrazándola

"Por favor…yo estaré con Anthony" dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla y subía las escaleras

Yo fui hacía el teléfono y le marque a Charlie

"¿Bueno?"

"Hola Charlie" dije con una sonrisa

"¿Edward? ¡Tú y Bella ya están juntos!" dijo sorprendido

"Ya todo esta bien entre nosotros Charlie y…ya conocí a mi hijo" dije sonriendo

"¡Eso me alegra mucho Edward!" dijo sinceramente "Te extrañe hijo"

"Yo también te extrañe Charlie"

"¿Y porque llamabas?"

"Oh…eso" dije dejando de sonreír "No se como decirte esto Charlie…pero Jacob murió…él…él dio la vida por Anthony, protegió a Anthony que iba a ser atropellado"

"¿Qué? No…no puede ser posible…" murmuró abatido

"Lo siento mucho Charlie…"

"Tengo…tengo que avisarle a Billy" dijo suspirando "Gracias por avisarme ¿Cómo está Bella?"

"Abatida" dije con dolor

"Lo supuse…luego nos veremos Edward adiós" dijo y colgó

Yo suspire y colgué el teléfono pero en eso empecé a escuchar la voz de mi princesa que estaba dando gritos, los gritos provenían de la calle así que salí apresurado…nunca escuche a Bella bajar

"¡Usted va a pagar por lo que hizo!" grito una Bella enfurecida

"¡No pienso pagar nada!" grito un hombre que era el conductor del carro que había atropellado a Jacob

"Usted estaba en estado de ebriedad ya lo comprobamos y déjeme decirle que cometió un delito y tendrá que ir a una corte" dijo seria y fría

Y ahí vi a lo que se refería Emmet, ella era una Bella completamente diferente cuando se portaba como abogada…era una faceta de Bella que nunca había visto y como toda ella me encantaba…

"¡No pueden condenarme por esto! ¡No lo hice apropósito!"

"¡Usted sabe de los riesgos cuando se consume alcohol! ¡NUNCA DEBE MANEJAR CUANDO HAYA TOMADO Y MENOS EN ZONAS EN LAS QUE HAY NIÑOS!" grito enfurecida

"¡No me va a obligar!" rugió el hombre

"Es ir y declarar y cumplir su castigo o yo misma haré que lo condenen a cadena perpetua…usted decide" murmuró secamente al ver que él hombre no respondía sonrió de manera fría y dijo "Bueno siendo así nos vemos en la corte señor Stewart"

Y se volteo mientras entraba de nuevo a la casa pero me vio parado en el marco de la puerta con la boca abierta

"Oh rayos ¿Viste eso?" pregunto sonrojada

"Ahora se que no debo hacerte enojar" dije divertido

"Bueno él es el asesino de Jake" dijo seria "Debe pagar"

"Si pero recuerda Bella que debes de perdonar también"

"¿Estás diciendo que no fue su responsabilidad por venir en estado de ebriedad?" inquirió furiosa

"Princesa sabes que no quise decir eso…solamente no quiero que tu puro corazón se amargue y no sepa perdonar" dije acariciando su mejilla

"Lo sé y perdón Edward pero estoy tan…triste y confundida y…lo siento" murmuró abrazándome

"No tienes la culpa Bella…es normal era tu mejor amigo" dije abrazándola con fuerza

"Si…me apoyo mucho en estos años y me dolió que…¿Sabías que regreso para disculparse y fue cuando salvo a Anthony? No lo pensó…él dio todo por él" dijo llorando

"Y debemos agradecérselo siempre" dije sonriente

"Si…esto me hizo pensar en muchas cosas Edward" dijo mientras se agarraba el collar donde tenía en anillo que le había dado de compromiso y jugaba distraídamente con él

"¿En que cosas?"

"En que la vida no es comprada y en que hay que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda juntos" dijo con una sonrisa "No sabemos que nos depara el mañana"

Yo miré a Bella mientras la besaba dulcemente y luego hacía que me mirara

"Bella entonces hay algo que quiero pedirte…" dije firme

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto confundida

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

* * *

**Tan tan aquí esta el cap! **


	10. Momentos

**Perdon x no haber actualizado esq me acaba mi madrastra de decir q el tumor de mi papa es maligno y q necesita quimioterapia! y me bloquee peor auqi les dejo el capp las amoooo chcias!

* * *

**

Bella POV

"¿Cómo?" pregunte confundida

"Cásate conmigo Bella por favor" pidió tomando mi mano

"H-hemos cambiado Edward y yo…¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme esto en un momento como este?" pregunte confundida

"Por eso mismo te lo pido Bella…yo…es decir ¿Qué tal si no vivimos para casarnos?" pregunto con dolor "No quiero perderte…"

"Edward…" murmure mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza "Te amo y solamente por esa razón acepto casarme contigo…"

"Bella" dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza "Te amo"

"Mañana va a ser el funeral de Jake" respondí con una sonrisa "El quería que fuera en la Push donde él nació…"

"Esta bien amor…mañana iremos todos" dijo abrazándome "¿Y que vas a querer hacer el viernes?"

"¿Eh?" pregunte confundida

"Es el día de las madres tontita" dijo con una sonrisa "Te tenemos que festejar"

"¿Ya tan pronto?" pregunte con una sonrisa

"Si…y a Jacob le hubiera gustado que estuvieras feliz ese día" dijo acariciando mi cabello

"Lo sé…pero no se como superar que ya no este aquí" dije suspirando

"¿Lo querías mucho verdad?" pregunto serio

"Si…demasiado…lo amaba Edward" dije firme "No como a ti pero lo amaba"

"Así que…si yo no hubiera regresado tu…"

"Probablemente le hubiera correspondido con el tiempo…Jacob sabe ganarse a la gente" dije mientras acariciaba su rostro "Pero nunca lo hubiera amado con la intensidad con la que te amo a ti"

"Por un momento creí que te había perdido cuando pensé que Anthony era tu novio…y me sentí a morir Bella pero como que no creía que en verdad hubiera pasado por eso no me afecto tanto como ahora que me dices esto…no lo hubiera soportado" murmuró abrazándome

"Nunca hubiera dejado de amarte Edward pero yo no se porque dije esto pero me salio" dije sonrojada

"Tranquila princesa" dijo acariciando mi cabello

"¿Mami? ¿Papi?" pregunto nuestro pequeño

"¿Qué pasa amor?" pregunte

"¿Puedo quedarme a dormir con ustedes? Tengo miedo…" susurró con sus verdes ojos cargados de tristeza

"Claro pequeño…ven aquí" dijo Edward mientras palpaba la cama

Nuestro pequeño hijo fue hacia donde estábamos y rápidamente se quedo dormido mientras que Edward y yo abrazados nos mirábamos a los ojos

"¿Segura que estarás bien?" pregunto preocupado

"Si tu estas conmigo lo estaré" dije con una sonrisa

Edward sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza mientras yo caía en los brazos de Morfeo…

Empecé a soñar más bien a recordar todos los momentos que tuve con Jacob…desde pequeños hasta ahora…me dolía recordarlos pero tenía que hacerlo…me desperté con un dolor de cabeza inmenso…desayunamos en silencio y nos preparamos para ir camino al funeral de Jake y al ver su lapida de nuevo algunos recuerdos se pusieron en mi mente…

_Inicia Flash Back_

_"Jajajaj Jake estas lleno de lodo" grito una pequeña yo de 7 años_

_"Es asqueroso" dijo bufando "No volveré a comer tus pasteles"_

_"Si lo harás…porque me quieres" dije sonriente_

_"Eso no se vale" dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente_

Y también cuando teníamos ya 13 años

_"Bells ¿Te casaras conmigo de grande?" pregunto tomando mi mano_

_"Sabes que si Jake…eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero" murmuré besando su mejilla_

_"Entonces prometo no andar con nadie mas que contigo" dijo firme_

Pero no cumplió su promesa, se enamoro de una chica llamada Nessie la cual murió de leucemia y Jake estuvo siempre con ella…no supe porque se enamoro de mí….hasta el día de hoy…nos mostraron una grabación que Jake había dejado luego de su funeral…

"Hola chicos…si están viendo este video es porque estoy muerto…" dijo serio y luego rió "Lo siento no me resistí a decir eso"

Todos reímos con lágrimas en los ojos y Edward acaricio mi cabello mientras besaba mi coronilla

"Bueno…esto es porque les quiero decir que los voy a extrañar mucho pero no quiero que hagan nada estúpido y quiero que sepan que los voy a amar por siempre…y Bells tú sabes cuanto ame a mi Nessie y que luego me enamore de ti bueno siempre lo estuve pero Nessie era mi soporte, mi puerto seguro ¿Me entiendes? Y ahora ya voy a poder estar con ella" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

"Jake" gemí llorando

"Bueno…solo les digo que dejo mis bienes a Bella y a mi Padre Billy…los amo…y Edward cuida mucho de Bella y Anthony ese campeón al que amo mucho…" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

"Y Bella por favor hablando de tu madre Tanya…recuerda que no todo es lo que parece" dijo serio y el video se corto

"¿Cómo que todo no es lo que parece? ¿De que habla?" pregunte asustada

"Shh…tranquila cariño lo averiguaremos" juro Edward

"¿De que habla? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en esto?" pregunte temerosa

"No creo que sea muy importante" dijo Edward abrazándome con fuerza pero luego su semblante se ensombreció "Pero si les intenta hacer algo a ti o a Anthony sufrirá las consecuencias"

"¡Cómo nos va a hacer algo si esta muerta!" grite llena de terror

"No todo es lo que parece Bella…es lo que Jacob dijo" murmuró Edward secamente mientras nos abrazaba con fuerza a Anthony y a mí

"No….no…" gemí con temor mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Anthony

"Nada les pasara amor…lo juro se los juro…por eso regrese a ti…regrese a ustedes para protegerlos con mi vida si es necesario" dijo mirándome intensamente y supe por su mirada que no podía desconfiar de Edward…

* * *

Pasaron los días hasta que llego el día de las madres…seguía muy nerviosa por lo que Jacob me había dicho sobre Tanya…no lo podía creer pero todos esos problemas se fueron de mi mente cuando escuche como alguien empezaba a cantar con una hermosa voz aterciopelada…

**La vida es un millón de momentos**  
**los tienes, de prisa se van.**  
**Las horas nos escriben un cuento**  
**Tu boca que me pide más.**

Canto Edward mientras entraba vestido de traje a mi cuarto con el desayuno en la cama, sonreí como una tonta olvidando mis preocupaciones mientras veía como Edward me sonreía…

**Hay mil historias detrás de un silencio**  
**Hay olas que se roba el mar**  
**Tu abrazo se consume en el tiempo**  
**Y en ti yo quiero descansar.**

En eso Anthony entro también vestido de traje con una rosa roja mientras sonrojado cantaba mirándome sonriente…

**Hay noches de hielo**  
**Hay alas caídas**  
**Llovizna en la acera**  
**Tu cara divina.**

Canto Edward y luego el y Anthony se acercaron a mí mientras agarraban mi mano y la jalaban para bajar al patio y empezó el coro de la canción…

**Si tuviera que elegir,**  
**te elegiría a ti**  
**besándome, cuidándome,**  
**sintiéndote.**  
**Tan solo esos momentos**  
**son los que guardo dentro.**

Cantaron mientras Edward me abría la puerta y dejaba ver el patio con todos mis amigos aplaudiendo y sonriendo,

**Te elegiría a ti**  
**De nuevo a ti**  
**amándome.**  
**Tan solo esos momentos**  
**son los que llevo dentro**  
**de mí.**

**La vida es un puñado de sueños**  
**y besos en la oscuridad.**  
**Velas que encienden un sentimiento**  
**y amores que renacerán.**

Anthony agarro mi mano y la beso mientras se abrazaba a mis piernas…

**Hay mil canciones detrás de un te quiero,**  
**ternura en un amanecer.**  
**Luces que bajan cuando estás lejos**  
**y brillan porque has de volver.**

**Hay tardes de fuego**  
**Hay notas perdidas**  
**Hay pétalos muertos**  
**Palabras vencidas.**

**Hay risas eternas**  
**Hay siestas contigo**  
**Hay largos otoños**  
**Que hoy tienen abrigo**

Edward tomo mi mano y beso mi mejilla

"Te elegiría a ti mi princesa" susurró con una sonrisa

"¿Te gusto la sorpresa mama?" pregunto mi hermoso hijo

"Claro que si amor" dije sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba "Los amo mucho gracias…"

"¡Que comience la celebración!" grito Alice de la mano de Jasper

Todos reímos y empezamos la celebración hasta que Rose tomo el micrófono y sonrió…

"Este día va dedicado a ti Esme, Renne y a ti Bella por ser unas estupendas madres ¡LAS AMAMOS!" grito sonriente

Emmet agarro el micrófono e iba a hablar cuando un aplauso nos interrumpió, Edward y yo volteamos y al ver quien estaba Edward se puso frente a mí y a Anthony y gruño fieramente

"Vaya…así que veo que se olvidaron de mi" dijo una mujer con una sonrisa

"¿Qué quieres?" rugió Edward

"Solamente conocer a mi nieto" dijo mientras se destapaba el rostro

"¡Tanya!" gritamos todos mientras yo abrazaba con fuerza a Anthony y Edward nos abrazaba a los dos gruñéndole a esa maldita mujer que había arruinado mi vida…

* * *

Tan tan cm ven! ajjaaj no podia haberla dejado morir tan fácil jajaaj luego veran q pasara si dejan reviews porfaa y me animan cn lo de mi papa! las amooo


	11. Tanya versus Bella

**Ya se ya se...¿Y esta donde se había metido? pues aqui me tiene de vuelta ejjee ojala y les guste...este cap esta de infarto o asi lo creo yo...ojala y les gusteee

* * *

**

Edward POV

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Tanya?"

"Venir a saludar"

"¡ALEJATE DE MI FAMILIA!" le grite gruñendo

"También es mi familia" rugió

"¡Como es posible que estes viva!" grito mi Bella detrás de mí

"Oh…veras…todavía hasta la policía cae en mis encantos" dijo sonriente

"Perra…" mascullo Emmet que seguía trayendo el micrófono

"¡No tienes derecho de estar aquí!" grito Alice enfurecida

"Es el día de la madre…"

"¡Como osas si quiera llamarte a ti madre!" grito Renne enfurecida "¡NUNCA FUISTE UNA BUENA MADRE!"

"Y tampoco una buena hermana he de suponer" murmuró sonriente

"¿Cómo?" pregunte confundido

"¡CALLATE TANYA!" grito Charlie

"No me callare…Isabella merece saber la verdad ¿No es así hijita?"

"¿De que verdad hablas?" pregunto mi prometida confundida

"Rose…tu y Emmet llévense a Anthony a su casa" susurré

Rosalie asintió y junto con Emmet sin que nadie mas que Bella y yo nos diéramos cuenta se llevaron a nuestro hijo…teníamos que protegerlo a toda costa

"¿De que hablo? Pues de la verdad que tu papa te oculto…que muchos te ocultaron" siguió sonriente

"no…no te entiendo" dijo Bella

"¿Sabes que soy hermana de Renne?" pregunto con malicia

"¿Qué?" gritamos todos a la ves

"¿Es verdad esto?" pregunto Bella mirando a Rene que sollozaba abrazada de Charlie

"¡No te creo nada!" grite

"Es verdad…" susurró Renne con voz rota "Tanya es mi hermana…"

"Tú…tú eres mi tía" pregunto Bella sorprendida

"No exactamente" dijo Tanya con voz burlona

"¡YA BASTA TANYA!" grito Charlie

"¡NO! ¡QUE SEPA PORQUE NO FUI UNA BUENA MADRE!" grito enfurecida

"¿Y porque?" le grito Bella "¿por celos de tu hermana?"

"¡NO! ¡NUNCA TE QUISE PORQUE YO NO SOY TU MADRE ISABELLA! ¡NO SOY TU MADRE!" grito caminando hacia nosotros

Bella al igual que todos la miramos como si estuviera loca ¿Tanya no era la madre de Bella? No podía ser posible…pero…todo esto era tan confuso…

"No…no es cierto…" susurró Bella

"¿Quieres saber toda la historia? Te la dire…" dijo Tanya

"No…Tanya por favor" suplicó Renne

"Callate…¡Tu eres la mala madre! ¡TU FUISTE LA QUE ABANDONASTE A ISABELLA!" grito apuntándola con su feo dedo

"¿Qué?" pregunto Bella mirando a Rene "¿Tú eres mi madre?"

Con asombro vimos como Renne asentía lentamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

No lo podía creer…Renne era mi madre y ella…ella nunca me lo había dicho…nunca había ido por mí…se había enterado de que sufría y no había hecho nada…y en todos estos años nunca me dijo nada…¡NADA!

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?" le espete a Renne

"Era muy joven Bella…tenía solo 16 años" dijo llorando

"¡ME ABANDONASTE!" grite con dolor

"Y me pidió que te cuidara…verás que Charlie no sabía nada y Renne sabiendo que lo podían meter a la cárcel por abusar de una menor no dijo nada…por eso fuimos a bautizarte y puse mi nombre y el de Charlie como tus padres" dijo Tanya tranquila

"Cuando le pedí que te devolviera a mí porque me había arrepentido no me dejo Bella…las autoridades no me dejaban" dijo Renne

"Y yo pensaba que eras hija de Tanya hace apenas ya unos meses que me entere de la verdad" susurró mi padre

"¿Y sabiendo de los maltratos a los que era sometida me dejaste a cargo de tu hermana? ¡NUNCA TUVE EL CARIÑO DE UNA MADRE POR TU CULPA! ¡CASI ME VIOLAN POR TU CULPA! ¡ESTUVE ALEJADA DEL AMOR DE MI VIDA POR 5 AÑOS CON UN HIJO SUYO SOLO POR TU CULPA! ¡PORQUE SI NO ME HUBIERAS DEJADO CON TANYA NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO!" grite desahogándome "Pero…pero tampoco hubiera conocido a Edward…"

Edward me miró y sonrió…en este momento parecía que la conversación éramos solamente Edward, Charlie, Renne, Tanya y yo…los demás salían sobrando…

"Bella…hija yo…perdóname" pidió llorando

"No estoy ahora en condiciones de perdonarte" dije seria "Ah y Tanya bien hecho has vuelto a arruinar mi felicidad"

Tanya sonrió feliz consigo misma

"Pero no soy la misma tonta de antes…estoy casi segura de que tu tuviste algo que ver con la muerta de Jacob…"

Edward me miró sorprendido pero yo solo le hice un gesto de que le contaría después

"No digas estupideces Isabella" escupió

"No las digo…no se si sepas que soy abogada y te prometo que no parare hasta verte de verdad refundida ne la cárcel PERRA" le grite enfurecida

"¡Puta!" grito levantando su mano peor antes de que pudiera hacer Edward algo yo agarre con fuerza la mano de Tanya

"A mi no me vuelves a tocar" gruñí mientras que con todas mis fuerzas la daba un puñetazo en su perfecta nariz

Sonreí con suficiencia al ver como Tanya caía al suelo con toda su nariz chorreando de sangre…asustada se levanto mientras salía corriendo de la casa…yo la deje ir…ya daría aviso a las autoridades y la atraparía…voltee y vi como Alice y Jasper estaban aguantando una carcajada al igual que Edward…vi que Alice traía una cámara

"¿Para que la cámara Alice?" pregunto Edward

"Para grabar este momento memorable y enseñárselo a Emmet" dijo Jasper riendo

"Bella…¿Podemos hablar?" pregunto Renne tocando mi hombro

"Será en otra ocasión Renne" dije seria "Y no te preocupes yo no esperare 21 años para decírtelo"

Salí de ahí seguida de Alice, Jasper y Edward…entramos al carro y ahí todo mi autocontrol flaqueo…llore como una chiquilla asustada y me refugie en los brazos de mi prometido mientras el susurraba palabras de amor en mi oído y me consolaba…Alice y Jasper se subieron y manejaron a casa de Emmet y Rose para ir con Anthony…dentro de toda esta tristeza una llama llena de esperanza habitaba en mí…pronto sería la mujer de Edward y formaríamos una Bella familia junto con Anthony, me acurruque mas contra el pecho de Edward inundando mi nariz con su exquisito aroma, Alice me sonrió dándome apoyo

"Alégrate Bells…tengo todo preparado dentro de una semana será su boda"

Yo y Edward abrimos nuestros ojos como platos

"¡DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA!" gritamos al unisonó mientras Alice sonreía nerviosamente

"¿Es muy pronto?" pregunto con una sonrisa avergonzada

* * *

¿Lo amaron? ¿Les gusto? ¿Como sabía Bella de que Tanya tuvo algo q ver cn el accidente de Jake? ¡Descubranlo si dejan reviews!


	12. ¡EMMET!

**¡SE QUE NO TENGO PERDÓN DE DIOS! ¡HE TARDADO DEMASIADO EN ACTUALIZAR! ¡PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO CHICAS! ¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO! ¡LAS AMOO!

* * *

**

Edward Pov

Bella se hecho a llorar mas mientras que Alice y yo la mirábamos sorprendidos

"¿Qué pasa Bells?" pregunto Alice

"¡Me pasan demasiadas cosas en mi vida! ¡Todo sucede tan rápido! ¡Siento que mi vida es una telenovela trágica!" dijo llorando

"Princesa…" dije besando su frente sin saber que mas decir

"¡Me caso en una semana! ¡Mi madre no es mi madre! ¡Mi madrastra es mi madre! ¡Casi me violan 2 veces! ¡Me separe 5 años del amor de mi vida! ¡Mi papa es millonario! ¡Mi mejor amigo murió y me amaba! Y para rematarla ¡Mi futuro marido es un James Bond!" grito

"Amor…en realidad soy investigador privado" susurre

"¡Mi vida es una telenovela!" dijo mientras lloraba

"Escribe un libro sobre ella Bella" dijo Alice

Todos la miramos incrédulos.

"¿Qué? Podría ser un buen best-seller" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

"Estas loca Alice" dijo mi princesa riendo "Pero no me quejo puedo decir que mi vida es demasiado emocionante y ni siquiera he llegado a los 30 años"

"Amor…¿Cómo que Tanya tuvo que ver con la muerte de Jacob?" pregunte cambiando de tema

"Stewart confesó que le pagaron…solamente tomo alcohol para que pareciera que mato por eso…pero confeso que le pagaron…que Tanya le pago" susurró

"Así que mato a Jake…" dijo Jasper

"Porque Jake sabía sobre su existencia…Jacob créanlo o no era nuestro protector…no sabía que…que Jake trabajaba con mi padre…no sabía que estaba al tanto de todo" dijo Bella con dolor

"Así que todos estos años Jacob te protegió" susurre

"Nos protegió a todos" corrigió Alice con lágrimas en los ojos

"Siento que una parte de mi corazón se fue con el…" susurró mi princesa

"Si…le debo muchas cosas a Jacob" dije besando su cabeza

Llegamos a la casa y bajamos del auto mientras tomaba con firmeza la mano de Bella e íbamos directo hacia donde nuestro hijo estaba, mire a Bella estaba sonriendo mientras enroscaba sus dedos con los míos. Alice y Jasper tocaron el timbre mientras yo besaba la frente de Bella no podía creer que la tenía a lado de mí.

"¡PAPIS!" grito nuestro pequeño mientras abría la puerta

"¡Anthony!" grito Bella mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y lo llenaba de besos

"Mami" dijo sonriendo "¡PAPI!"

"Hijo" susurre sonriendo nunca me iba a cansar de llamarlo así

"Me asuste mucho…esa puta vieja me asusto" murmuró

"¡ANTHONY!" gritamos Bella y yo a la vez

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto sorprendido

"¡No digas eso!" dijo Bella enfadada

"¿Qué? Tío Emmet lo dijo" susurró

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo tio Emmet?" pregunte suspirando

"Esa puta vieja oxigenada su cara me asusto" dijo Rosalie

"EMMET" grito Bella roja de la ira

"¡Bells lo lamento!" dijo Emmet escondido detrás de Rosalie "¡No…no me mandes tu mirada de Golum del señor de los anillos por favor!"

"Deje que le pegaras tu obsesión por Spiderman…deje que le enseñaras a pelear…¡PERO NUNCA DEJE QUE LE ENSEÑARAS GROSERÍAS!" grito mi bello angel

"Bella…al fin y al cabo algún día las dirá…." Dijo sonriente "Tú eres malhablada ¡NO LO NIEGUES!"

"¡CALLATE EMMET!" rugió

"¡SIEMPRE DICES MIERDA! ¡MIEEEERDAAAA!" canturreo Emmet

"¡TU! ¡MALDITO GIGANTE TOMA ESTEROIDES!" grito Bella mientras corría detrás de Emmet y se le lanzaba encima de su espalda golpeando su pecho, Emmet gritaba y corría con Bella en su espalda

"¡QUITENMELA! ¡QUITENMELA!" gritaba mientras daba vueltas

"¡NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO EMMET CULLEN!" grito mi prometida

Rose, Anthony, Jasper, Alice y yo nos echamos a reír al ver tal espectáculo, Bella ahora jalaba el cabello de Emmet mientras que el gritaba como un niño pequeño, luego Bella cubrió sus ojos por lo cual Emmet choco contra algo y cayó al suelo, Bella grito de dolor y fui corriendo a ayudarla.

"¡Amor! ¿Estás bien?" pregunte mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

"Emmet bruto…todavía te estaba tapando los ojos cuando te caíste…¡Caíste encima de mis manos!" dijo Bella riendo

"¡Al menos no fue tu nariz Bells!" dijo Emmet sonriendo mientras sangre corría por su rostro

"¡Hay que llevarlos a un hospital!" dije preocupado

"¡JA!" grito Bella triunfante

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte

"¡Primera vez que no soy la única lastimada que va a un hospital!" dijo riendo mientras daba vueltas

"Eres todo un fenómeno" dije riendo mientras la abrazaba

"Pero amas a este fenómeno" dijo con una sonrisa

"Demasiado" susurré mientras la besaba

"OIGAN UN APUESTO HOMBRE DESANGRANDOSE AQUÍ!" grito Emmet indignado

Todos reímos y fuimos junto con Anthony al hospital, estaba tranquilo y feliz. Aunque Bella me preocupara por su mano que estaba seguro estaba rota nunca me pude sentir mas feliz y completo en mi vida…llegamos al hospital ya tendieron a Bella y a Emmet inmediatamente, estábamos esperando a Emmet…voltee a ver a Bella y la vi pensativa…toque su mano que no traía el yeso azul y le sonreí.

"¿Qué tienes amor?" susurré

"Estoy pensando…en Renne y en Charlie…se que tarde o temprano tendré que hablar con ellos" susurró suspirando

"Es lo mejor amor…"

"Pero no quiero…no quiero hacerlo Edward tengo miedo…pero sobre todo coraje…me abandono….me dejo" dijo rompiendo a llorar

Abracé Bella mientras que lloraba todo el dolor que yo sabía traía dentro, ahora que Anthony estaba con su tío Emmet y nosotros en la sala de espera, Bella podía ponerse indefensa, podía llorar y desahogarse, algo que sabía no quería hacer frente a nuestro hijo…

"Me duele mucho Edward…me duele haber sufrido así y por alguien que no era mi madre" dijo con dolor

"Pero….no creo que Rene lo haya hecho con esa intención, debes hablar con ella" susurré acariciando sus cabellos

"Necesite una madre….una verdadera madre y ella no se digno a ir por mí y sacarme de ese sufrimiento…" dijo con dolor

"Pero en este tiempo que estuviste junto con Charlie y con ella ¿No te dio el amor de madre que en muchos años no pudo?" le pregunte con dulzura

"Si….supongo que si lo hizo" susurró abrazándome

"¿Entonces hablaras con ella?" pregunte

"Yo…" intento decir pero un grito la interrumpio

"¡MAMI!" grito nuestro pequeño riendo "Vean a tio Emm su nariz esta como momia toda tapada"

"¿De verdad amor?" pregunto Bella intentando sonreír mientras abrazaba a nuestro hijo

"Si mama eso es tan ge-nial" dijo Anthony sonriente

"¿Es genial no poder respirar bien por tus pobres orificios nasales?" pregunto Emmet llegando hacia nosotros

"Anthony dice que lo es" dije riendo

"Anthony es muy pequeño no sabe lo que dice" dijo Emmet a la defensiva

"Es un pequeño muy inteligente" dijo mi princesa mientras golpeaba el hombro de Emmet

"Si por desgracia salio a Edward" murmuro Emmet

"Insinúas acaso que no soy inteligente?" gruño Bella

"No lo insinúa ¿Verdad osito?" dijo Rosalie sonriendo mientras miraba con advertencia a Emmet

"Claro que no lo insinuó" dijo Emmet y mi princesa se calmo pero después Emmet sonrió malévolamente "LO AFIRMO"

"¡MUGROSO CULLEN!" grito Bella mientras que se abalanzaba contra Emmet pero la detuve

"Calma amor" susurré

"Necesitas tener sexo bella ¿Hace cuanto no lo tienes?" dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa

"Mami…¿Qué es sexo?" pregunto Anthony

"¡ROSALIE!" grite "¡No digas eso aquí!"

"Lo siento Ed pero es la verdad, Emm y yo podemos cuidar a nuestro hermoso sobrino" djio sonriente

"No es mala idea" susurró Bella sonrojada mientras todos la mirábamos sorprendidos

"¡Quiero decir con LO DE cuidar a nuestro hijo!" se apresuro a aclarar roja como un hermoso tomate

"Te amo" susurré riendo

"Yo también" dijo con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba

"¡Los amo!" grito Anthony mientras nos abrazaba a los dos

Bella rió y lo abrazó mientras nos reíamos, ver a Bella así de feliz me alegraba demasiado y ver como brillaban sus hermosos ojos pero por la felicidad en vez de las lágrimas me podía hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo en este momento, probablemente vio que la estaba viendo con una mirada de Idiota porque me sonrió y beso mis labios.

"Me volverán diabético" susurró Emmet bufando

"Lo dulce es delicioso" dijo Bella sonriente "Te quiero Emm aunque seas un tonto a veces"

"¿A veces?" susurró Rosalie bufando

"Me amas a pesar de todo" dijo Emmet dándole una nalgada a su prometida

"Es cierto…¿Cuándo se van a casar Emmet?" pregunto Bella

"Esperamos que en un año" susurró Rosalie sonriendo

"¿Un año?" pregunte sorprendido

"¿Por qué te sorprende hermanito?" pregunto Emmet

"Porque me caso en una semana y ustedes en un año" dije riendo "Lo suyo es mucho tiempo y el mió muy poco"

"¿Se casan es una semana?" pregunto Anthony con sus ojos brillando

"Si pequeño solo falta el anillo" dije sonriente

"No…aquí traigo el anillo solo que ahora lo usare en mi dedo" dijo Bella sonriente mientras sacaba al anillo que le había dado hace 5 años y se lo ponía en su dedo

"Hermosa" susurré mientras la besaba

"Consíganse una habitación" dijo Emmet bufando

Todos reímos y tome a mi princesa y a MI HIJO de la mano mientras salíamos del hospital peor lo que vimos ahí hizo que Bella parara y se pusiera rígida…ahí estaba un hombre…

"Garret.." susurró

"¿Garret?" pregunte confundido

"Es el chofer de mi papa.." susurró Bella sorprendida "Es Garret"

"¿Tu padre esta aquí?" susurre

"Si…supongo que Alice le aviso…" dijo mi princesa con la mirada fija en el auto

"Pero no veo a tu papa" susurré sorprendido

"¿No esta aquí?" dijo sorprendida y luego se volvió hacia Garret "¿Garret?"

"¡Señorita Swan!" dijo sorprendido

"Ya te dije que me llames Bella" dijo mi princesa sonriente "Eres uno de mis mejores amigos Garret"

"Gracias…Bella" dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto

"Pues…yo…ehm…vine…" empezó a decir nervioso, en eso vi como una melena roja salía del hospital

"¡KATE!" grite sin poder creerlo

Ella se volteo y me sonrió

"Edward" dijo con una sonrisa "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien" dije sonriendo "¿Y tú?"

"Ahhh…he encontrado al hombre de mi vida" susurró sonriente

"Dime quien es el afortunado" dije sonriendo

"Hola pequeño" dijo saludando a Anthony "No te había visto"

"Hola" dijo con una sonrisa mi hijo

"¿Y quién es?" pregunte sonriendo picadamente, Kate se sonrojo y volteo hacia donde Bella estaba platicando con Garret

"¡Amor!" dijo de repente Kate mientras corría a los brazos de Garret que ya la esperaban

"¿Amor?" preguntamos Bella y yo a la vez

"¡Si! Garret y yo estamos saliendo" dijo Kate sonriendo como nunca antes

"¡Felicidades!" dijo Bella feliz

"No lo puedo creer, ¡Qué bien Kkate!" dije feliz

"¡Te dije que encontraría a mi hombre!" dijo mientras besaba a Garret

Todos reímos mientras Bella tomaba mi mano y suspiraba de felicidad

"¿Y que hacen aquí?" pregunte

"Bella…tú padre desea hablar contigo" dijo Garret dejando de sonreír

"Pero…aún no estoy lista" susurró Bella

"Tienes que prepararte mentalmente entonces mi mariposa…porque ya estamos aquí y no nos moveremos hasta que tú escuches la versión de tu madre y la mía" sentenció Charlie mientras bajaba del auto y con paso firme miraba a los ojos a Bella, dejándole en claro que de ahí no se iban a mover hasta haber hablado.

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

"Mierda" susurré mientras apretaba con mas fuerza la mano de Edward

"Tranquila amor…" dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello

"Es que ese es su tono mandón" susurré escondiéndome detrás de él

"¿Tono mandón?" pregunto divertido

"Si….¿Acaso no ves la mirada asesina que manda?" susurré con miedo

"Es exactamente igual a la tuya Gollum" dijo Emmet sonriente

"Cállate Rambo" dije sacándole la lengua

Edward rió y tomo a Anthony en brazos mientras besaba el tope de mi cabeza y se iba con Rosalie y Emmet a la camioneta

"¿Edward? ¡A donde vas!" dije sorprendida

"Tienes que hablar de esto amor" dijo con una sonrisa

"¡No te atrevas a hacerme esto Edward Cullen!" grite mientras sentía como mi padre se acercaba a mí "¡Emmet ayúdame!"

"¡Lo siento Bells!" dijo sonriendo "Te dejo….muajajajaja"

"¡EMMET!" grite mientras el se despedía y yo lo fulminaba con la mirada

"Los Swan no huyen Isabella" dijo Charlie firme

Mierda….me llamo Isabella…

"Tampoco abandonan" susurré yo con dolor "Y ustedes lo hicieron"

"Tu madre solo tenía 16 años…yo tenía 22 , se sacrifico por mi" dijo con dolor

"Me sacrifico a mí…a tú hija…¿Tú no podías cuidarme? ¿Por qué me entregaron a ella?" grite con lágrimas en los ojos

"Tanya nos dijo que ella te iba a cuidar hasta que Renne fuera mayor de edad y pudiera cuidarte" dijo Charlie agarrando mis manos

" ¿Y le creyeron? ¡Porque nunca dijeron algo! ¡Pudieron haber hecho mas cosas! ¡Pudieron ver que era maltratada!" dije quitando mis manos de las de Charlie

"Bella…cariño…se que estas enojada pero…nosotros…¡NO SE PORQUE NO HICIMOS NADA! ¡PERO CLARO QUE LO INTENTE! ¿ACASO PIENSAS QUE NO TE AMO? ¡MIERDA! ¡ERES MI HIJA ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ¡MI HIJA!" grito mientras contenía las lágrimas "Yo jamás quise hacerte daño…"

"Pero lo hicieron….¿Nunca me iban a decir la verdad?" pregunte sintiéndome peor que nunca

"No sabíamos como hacerlo…pensamos que era mejor así" dijo Charlie "Perdón Bella…"

"E-esta bien…yo he cometido muchos errores" susurré con una triste sonrisa "¿Y porque Renne no vino?"

Charlie suspiro y se dio la vuelta mientras miraba hacia la calle, me acerque hacia él y toque su hombro…pude sentir como se relajaba y me volteaba a ver con ternura.

"Piensa que la odias…que no quieres saber de ella"

"No…no la odio…aunque quisiera…no podría odiarla" dije mientras suspiraba "Supongo que tenemos que hablar antes de la boda…"

"¿Boda?" pregunto sorprendido

"¿No sabes que me caso en una semana?" pregunte sorprendida

La cara de Charlie cambio a varios colores…azul, rojo, morado, pensé que iba a tener que llamar a una enfermera por un paro respiratorio pero después de unos minutos no fue necesario.

"¿Vas a casarte con Edward?" pregunto

"No papa…me casare con Emmet" respondí bufando

"No uses tu sarcasmo conmigo" dijo frunciendo el seño

"Perdón papa pero es obvio que me casare con Edward…en una semana" susurré lo último

"¡UNA SEMANA!" grito Charlie rojo de lo que supuse era ira

Vi como Garret y Kate nos miraban sorprendidos yo desvié mi mirada avergonzada y en eso sentí como me abrazaban y daban vueltas por el aire

"¡SE CASARAN POR FIN!" grito ¿Charlie?

"¡PAPA! ¿Qué RAYOS HACES CHARLIE?" grite mientras veía todo a mi alrededor dando vueltas

"Lo siento es la emoción" dijo sonriente

"Pensé que ibas a morir de un paro respiratorio antes" dije respirando entrecortadamente

"Me voy…esto debe saberlo tu madre" dijo mientras besaba mi frente "Pasen a visitarnos…¡HOY HAY CENA FAMILIAR!"

"Está bien Char…digo papa" dije sonriente

Charlie se fue caminando y yo me reí mientras tomaba un camino diferente pero me quede quieta y todo la sangre se vino a mi rostro cuando escuche como Charlie me gritaba…

"¡TE AVISO QUE QUERRE MAS NIETOS!" grito mientras se iba dejándome roja

"¡CHARLIE SWAN!" grite mientras veía como se reía y se despedía de mí desde lejos

Camine hasta el estacionamiento mientras veía que ya nadie estaba…¡Mierda! ¿Cómo me iba a regresar? ¡Puta madre! ¡Maldito Emmet! Resople mientras iba caminando hacia mi casa, en eso sentí como alguien tomaba mi bolsa, yo asustada me voltee y le lance una patada en la entrepierna..

"A-así es como saludas a tu futuro marido?" pregunto un adolorido Edward en el suelo

"¡Edward! ¡Perdón!" dije mientras me agachaba y lo ayudaba a levantarse

"Con este golpe no se si podré cumplir los deseos de Charlie" dijo sonriente

"¡Estuviste escuchando!" dije mientras lo apuntaba y abría la boca formando una o

"¿Preferías que te dejara sola?" me pregunto sonriendo torcidamente

"No…" dije suspirando derrotada….maldito Edward con su maldita sonrisa provocativa

Edward rió y tomo mi mano recuperado mientras íbamos caminando, pero tomo otro camino hacía su viejo departamento, yo sorprendida lo miré y él me sonrió mientras jalaba de mi mano y entrábamos al edificio, seguimos caminando en silencio y yo estaba nerviosa…¿Iba a pasar lo que desde hace 5 años no pasaba? Solamente pude rogar por que trajera la lencería sexy que me había dado Alice o que al menos no trajera los calzones de alce que Jake me había regalado….

"Tranquila" susurró sensualmente Edward mientras entrábamos a su departamento

Edward me atrajo hacía si y nos miramos a los ojos durante unos minutos…yo viendo sus hermosos y esmeralda ojos verdes que me miraban si no con el mismo con más amor que él de antes…nos acercamos lentamente y rozamos nuestros labios…nos dejamos llevar por el beso y solo pude escuchar cuando Edward cerraba la puerta y cargando me llevaba a su habitación…

* * *

Aquí las dejo chicas prometo actualizar mas seguidooo las amoooooo 3


	13. Perdonando

Lo se años sin actualizar aqui esta el cap ojala y les gustee perdonenmeeeee falta de inspiraicon! los amoo ah y HAY LEMMON!

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Es una pequeña sorpresa que te prepare mi princesa" susurró sonriente mientras veía la cama de Edward llena de rosas con un lobo de peluche en medio

"Edward…" susurré sonriente

"Te amo…" dijo mientras me tendía sobre la cama y me daba el peluche sonriente

"Esta hermoso…le pondré…Jake" dije con una triste sonrisa

Edward acaricio mi mejilla y me sonrió.

"Es un lindo nombre para un perro" dijo en tono de broma

Yo riendo lo abracé con fuerza y lo bese con desesperación, por un momento quería olvidarme de todo, solamente quería estar con Edward, con quien me sentía protegida, querida y amada.

"Te amo…te amo" susurré entrecortadamente

"Yo mas mi Bella…mi hermosa princesa" dijo con una sonrisa mientras lentamente se empezaba a quitar su playera

Lo mire con amor y le sonreí mientras me empezaba también nerviosa a quitar mi blusa, Edward me ayudo a quitármela y lentamente se acercó a mi a besarme lentamente demostrándome todo su amor en un beso…le correspondí el beso mientras nerviosa le empezaba a quitar los pantalones a Edward que me sonrió nervioso.

"Hace mucho que no hago esto" susurré sonrojada

"Ni yo…" me dijo con una tranquilizadora sonrisa "Por eso quiero hacerlo especial"

Edward me abrazo fuertemente mientras me veía con sus hermosos ojos verdes, empezó a acariciar mi pierna mientras yo sonrojada besaba su pecho, luego de un momento riendo quedamos en ropa interior me subí encima de Edward y sonriente empecé a besar su cuello mientras Edward empezaba a quitarme el sostén, lo mire nerviosa pero el me miraba con infinita ternura a los ojos así que simplemente me deje llevar, Edward se sentó y empezó a besar mi estomago subiendo hasta besarme en medio de mis pechos, luego delicadamente empezó a besar uno mientras masajeaba otro yo gemí y arquee mi espalda mientras acariciaba su cabello, Edward me volteo y con una sonrisa traviesa empezó a quitar mi calzón pero luego de un momento comenzó a reír

"Trágame tierra… ¿Son los calzones de renos verdad? ¡Mátame!" grite sonrojada

"Te ves hermosamente tierna mi princesa de los renos!" dijo riendo

"Tú…puedes arruinar una noche de sexo con ese comentario sabes?" le dije con furia

"Mmm…no lo creo" dijo sonriente mientras me veía

"¿Quieres apostar?" le rete

"No te enojaras conmigo mientras hago esto" dijo sensualmente mientras comenzaba a lamer mi clítoris…me tense y empecé a gemir inmediatamente

"E-eso no se vale" dije entrecortadamente

"Claro que si" dijo mientras me empezó a bombear con su lengua, a este juego podían jugar dos…me levante lentamente y alargue mi mano para tocar el duro miembro de Edward y lo empecé a acariciar, Edward sorprendido lanzo un gemido mientras yo sonreía.

"¿Decías algo?" dije sonriente mientras empezaba a masturbarlo con mas fuerza

"Bella…demonios…" dijo con dificultad

"Tú…tu empezaste este juego" dije con una sonrisa

Edward me iba a besar y yo me lance sobre el pero en eso escuche como Edward gimió pero de dolor, voltee y vi que mi yeso lo había golpeado en el estomago.

"Mierda…Edward lo siento…lo siento" dije sonrojada como un tomate

"No pasa nada princesa…" dijo mientras reía sofocadamente

"Creo que necesitamos mas practica en esto" susurré sonrojada contra su pecho

"O tener sexo cuando no tengas un yeso que puede ser un arma mortal" dijo con una sonrisa

Yo asentí riendo con él de lo tonto de la situación

"¿Seguimos en lo que estábamos?" susurré

Edward rió y asintió mientras se acercaba a mi rostro y me besaba con fuerza le respondí el beso aferrandome a sus cabellos, Edward me cargo y se sentó en la cama mientras me ponía encima de el. Me agarre de sus hombros con cuidado por mi yeso y comencé a bajar lentamente hacia su miembro mientras Edward con sus manos en las caderas me guiaba, gemí mientras empezaba a seguir el ritmo que marcaba, lo bese mientras Edward intentaba dominar mi lengua, sonreí y delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua mientras el se estremecía, Edward empezó a embestirme mas fuerte y yo a moverme en círculos mientras sentía que mi orgasmo estaba cerca.

"Ed-ward" dije entre gemidos

"Lo se princesa…" dijo sonriente mientras aceleraba mas el ritmo

Nos movíamos tan sincronizados y había esperado tanto tiempo por estar de nuevo junto a él…junto a mi ángel…que cuando mi orgasmo llegó y me abracé con fuerza de Edward y el de él llego también me sentí dichosa…nosotros no habíamos tenido sexo…habíamos hecho el amor, y estaba mas feliz que nunca por eso.

"Eso fue.."susurré

"Perfecto" completo Edward acariciando mi desnuda espalda

"Te amo demasiado Edward…jamás pensé que volvería a estar de esta manera contigo" susurré sonriente

"Ni yo princesa…pero aquí estamos…" dijo con una sonrisa

"Rayos" dije mientras me levantaba

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Edward sorprendido

"Hoy tenemos una cena con Charlie" dije mientras como loca buscaba mi ropa

Edward me miro sonriente mientras me miraba con una sonrisa picara.

"¿Buscabas esto?" pregunto mientras veía que traía mi blusa en su mano

"¡Dámela!" dije mientras me lanzaba contra el

Edward se movió y se puso encima de mi mientras me besaba dulcemente, yo suspire y le correspondí el beso, cuando vi que estaba poniéndole mas atención a besarme que a tener mi blusa se la quite rápidamente y lo tire de la cama.

"Haha…quien gano ahora Cullen" dije sonriente

"Ehm…tú princesa" dijo con una sonrisa "Pero de todas maneras salí ganando"

* * *

Le sonreí y los dos rápidamente nos vestimos y arreglamos para vernos presentables en la cena, tome a mi lobo de peluche en mis brazos y de la mano bajamos a la calle para irnos a casa de Charlie.

"Bella…" dijo Edward luego de un momento serio

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte confundida casi nunca me llamaba Bella

"¿Qué pasara con Tanya? No pienso dejar que te le acerques" dijo firme

"Edward…voy a hacer que se pudra en la cárcel toda su maldita vida como que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan" dije muy firme

"Bueno amor ahora no hay que pensar en eso…tenemos que ir a una cena familiar" dijo con una sonrisa

Asentí y de la mano caminamos hacia la casa de mi papá, tocamos la puerta y la primera que nos abrió fue Renne.

"Bella…Edward" dijo con una sonrisa "Pasen"

"Gracias Renne" susurré mientras jalaba a Edward y entrábamos

"Bella…todos están en el comedor pero antes quería ver si querías hablar conmigo" dijo Renne sin mirarme

"Esta bien" dije suspirando mientras soltaba la mano de Edward

Edward me miró orgulloso por mi actitud y me beso dulcemente mientras se iba donde lo esperaban los demás. Yo seguí a Rene al estudio de Charlie, ahí cerró la puerta y me volteo a ver con lágrimas en los ojos mientras traía consigo un álbum de fotos muy viejo con el nombre de "Mi princesita"

"¿Qué es eso Renne?" dije sorprendida

"Esto…es un álbum de fotos…bueno eso es obvio…pero son fotos de la persona a la que mas he amado en mi vida"

"¿Charlie?"

"No Isabella…esa persona eres tú" dijo sonriéndome

Yo la miré sorprendida y me acerque a ella que me estaba dando el álbum, lo abrí cuidadosamente, ahí había fotos de cuando Renne estaba embarazada de mí y de cuando era yo una bebé…sin poder evitarlo empecé a llorar…se notaba en las fotos que Renne me quería…que me amaba…al terminar el álbum voltee a verla y sin decirle ni una sola palabra la abracé con fuerza mientras las dos llorábamos como nunca antes.

"Perdóname...Perdóname por haberte hecho esto hija" dijo Renne con voz rota

"Mamá…eres mi mamá" dije sin poder evitarlo

"Tú mi hermosa Isabella…la que sufrió todo esto…la que en su vida hubo demasiado drama para una pobre pequeña como tú…pero que eso la hizo convertirse en la hermosa y fuerte mujer que es ahora…que tiene un hijo que sacó adelante sin ser cobarde como yo…no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti Mi Isabella"

"Tú no tuviste el apoyo que toda mi familia me dio a mí…perdón por haberte gritado pero me dolió mucho haberme enterado de esto…pero Renne…digo…mamá…yo ya te he perdonado…la vida es una sola y se tiene que vivir y de preferencia en paz con los que quieres, no pienso dejar que pase toda una vida preguntándome que hubiera pasado si le hubiera permitido a mi madre estar a mi lado" dije con una sonrisa "Ya no seré egoísta…lo haré por todos ustedes…además es una promesa que le hice a Jake…saber perdonar"

"Hija…no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme todo esto… ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?" me dijo

"Claro que si…mama" susurré mientras sentía como unos maternales brazos me envolvían

Me sentía tan segura entre sus brazos…nunca había experimentado tanto amor de madre en un solo abrazo…Tanya sin duda nunca me había dado uno sincero y no era lo mismo un abrazo de Charlie que uno de Renne...de mi madre…mi verdadera madre…

"¿Pasamos al comedor?" me pregunto con una sonrisa

"Claro que si…" le dije sonriente

De la mano fuimos directo al comedor donde todos nos esperaban, al vernos juntas pude jurar que Charlie se contenía por no llorar, Edward fue a abrazarme fuertemente.

"No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti princesa" susurró sonriente

Le sonreí y en eso sentí como jalaban mi pierna.

"Mami…" susurró mi pequeño de ojos verdes

"¿Qué pasa Anthony?" le susurré sonriente

"Te amo" me dijo sonriendo

Yo sonreí y cargue a mi pequeño abrazándolo con fuerza, Edward nos abrazo en eso sentimos un flash

"¿Qué fue eso?" le dije riendo a Rose

"Es hora de que empieces tu propio álbum" me dijo Renne mientras me daba un bello álbum de fotos

Este sin duda era el momento mas feliz de mi vida…en eso sonó el teléfono cortando la ilusión, Jasper fue a contestar…su ceño se frunció y nos miro a Edward y a mi asintiendo mientras colgaba.

"¿Qué pasa Jazz?" pregunte preocupada

"Atraparon a Tanya" susurró

* * *

Lo se...algo corto pero era mejor subirlo de una vez que mantenerlas esperando no? diganme que tal? ñ.ñ las adoroo


	14. Olvidando

**Por fin actualiceee ojala y les guste diganme que mas quiere ver y tengan por seguro que lo veran! XD

* * *

Edward POV**

Bella dio un grito lleno de felicidad y tomo a Anthony en brazos mientras le daba vueltas y me abrazaba fuertemente.

"¡SI!" volvió a gritar sonriente

Todos nos quedamos callados y luego nos unimos a Bella abrazándola con fuerza mientras reíamos, nuestra pesadilla se había acabado, tenían a Tanya, la habían atrapado.

"Princesa" dije sonriendo

"No saben cuanto tiempo he esperado esto…rayos todo pasa demasiado rápido en mi vida pero que felicidad" dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

"Solo dijo que tenías que ir a declarar en su contra al parecer hay mas personas que declarar" dijo Jasper sonriente "¿Rose? Ayudarías a tu colega abogada?"

"Claro que si…vamos compañera" dijo Rosalie tomando la mano de Bella

"Bien, Anthony te vas a quedar con tu padre y con tus abuelos y algunos tíos" dijo mi princesa mientras cargaba a nuestro hijo y lo depositaba en mis brazos

"Bella yo quiero ir contigo" dije serio

"Amor, tengo que hacerlo sola, es un capitulo de mi vida que empecé sin ti y necesito cerrarlo de la misma manera" dijo mientras me abrazaba y me besaba con dulzura

"No me gusta dejarte sola" susurré "Y menos en esto"

"Rose estará conmigo y además estaré bien…tengo que hacer esto Edward, nos hizo mucho daño a ti y a mi y mato a mi mejor amigo" susurró con voz rota "Me alejo de mi madre y de ti, también de mi papá"

"Se que tiene que pagar por todo el daño que nos ha hecho….pero Bella estarás agotada, tenemos también una boda que planear" dije desesperado porque me dejara acompañarla

"Por la boda no se preocupen esta tan lista que mañana mismo se podrían casar" dijo Alice riendo "Ahora si no hay excusas Ed…déjala ir"

Bella se acercó a mi y me beso dulcemente, yo le correspondí el beso y la abracé fuertemente, no quería dejarla ir….no ahora, ella era mía así como yo era suyo.

"Prometo regresar temprano" susurró mientras acariciaba mis cabellos

"Esta bien" susurré derrotado

"Cuida de Anthony ahora regresamos" dijo y tomo la mano de Rosalie mientras salían de la habitación. Me quede mirando fijamente la puerta con preocupación marcada en mi rostro, en eso sentí que alguien jalaba mi pantalón, voltee y vi a Anthony mirándome con ojos tranquilizadores y una sonrisa idéntica a la mía, me agache hasta quedar a su altura y lo abracé con fuerza, todo tenía que estar bien…mi Bella era fuerte…Mi princesa saldría adelante.

**

* * *

Bella POV**

Suspire mientras salía de la casa con Rose, estaba nerviosa y un poco asustada para que negarlo, me iba a encontrar con una de las mujeres que mas daño me habían hecho en la vida….a decir verdad la única….y ahora tenía que ir a declarar y recordar todo lo que me había hecho…por suerte tenía a Rose a mi lado….pero a quien en realidad necesitaba era a Edward…abrazándome, diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien…el camino hacia la cárcel fue en silencio, Rose debía saber que estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas para hablar, no me molestaba el silencio, estaba cómoda pero no pude evitar tensarme cuando por fin llegamos.

"Tranquila Bella…todo saldrá bien ¿De acuerdo? " me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y sonreía

"Si…" susurré

Bajamos del auto y salimos caminando lentamente, deje de mirar mis pies para enfocar mi vista en el policía que nos abría la puerta, entramos a la oficina y ahí me esperaban para interrogarme, después iríamos con Tanya…

"Señorita Swan y Cullen….adelante" dijo mientras nos abrían la puerta "Tomen asiento por favor, soy Paul Frink"

"Gracias" susurramos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo "Mucho gusto"

"Bueno…quiero que me cuente detalladamente todo lo que sufrió con su madre" dijo sin rodeos

"¿Todo?" susurré sin levantar la vista, recordar todo me hacía sentir indefensa

"Todo" afirmo

Rose tomo mi mano y yo comencé a recordar todo lo que me había hecho Tanya….la mujer que creía mi madre…

_

* * *

Entre a mi departamento sonrojada, malditas escaleras, eran demasiadas…abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi madre hecha una furia_

_-¡PORQUE TARDASTE TANTO!_

_-Perdón mama aquí esta tu sándwich- dije entregándoselo_

_-Animal- soltó mientras agarraba el sándwich y me soltaba una bofetada_

_Caí al piso y toque mi boca ensangrentada, empecé a llorar, siempre me ofendía y me gritaba pero hasta ahora nunca me había pegado_

_Sentí frustración y dolor, frustración por no poder devolverle el golpe o poder defenderme, dolor porque mi propia madre me había golpeado_

_-¿Por qué me odias tanto mama?- pregunte llorando_

_Se acercó a mi y me agarro de mi cabello levantándome solté un alarido y empecé a llorar más_

_-¿Qué porque te odio tanto? ¡Tú arruinaste mi vida! ¡Si no hubiera sido por tu nacimiento estaría muy feliz siendo una modelo! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que no te pareces en nada a mí! ¡En todo me recuerdas a tu padre! ¡Los mismos estúpidos ojos!_

_

* * *

-Bella amor que bueno que llegaste- dijo abrazándome_

_-¿Mama que te pasa?- pregunte claramente sorprendida_

_En eso vi a un hombre bajando las escaleras, venía solamente en boxers y me sonreía maliciosamente…_

_-Bella este es James y será tu acompañante este día…_

_-¿Qué? ¡No mama! ¿Qué te pasa te has vuelto loca?- grite con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Sentía miedo mucho miedo, mi propia madre entregándome a un hombre que no conocía que no quería… que no amaba ¿Me odiaba tanto para hacerme eso?_

_-¡MAMA! ¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS! ¡NO MAMA POR FAVOR!- grite mientras el hombre me empezaba a jalar del brazo_

_Mi madre se empezó a reír antes mi expresión y se acercó a mí dándome una bofetada mientras reía más escandalosamente_

_-Pago mucho por ti… demasiado y créeme que necesitamos el dinero_

_-¡Yo puedo trabajar turnos extra! ¡Puedo salirme de la escuela y conseguir más trabajos! ¡Pero por favor no me hagas esto!_

_-Por favor hija alguna vez tenía que pasar, no te preocupes James es un buen hombre y te enseñara mucho…_

_-Muchas cosas preciosa- dijo el hombre acariciando mi pierna_

_-¡Suélteme!- grite-¡Mama no puedes hacerme esto! ¡QUÉ NO TIENES CONCIENCIA!_

_-Como si la tengo por eso me iré para no escuchar ni ver nada que perturbe mi conciencia- dijo ácidamente_

_-¡NO! ¡MAMA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO!- grite mientras ella cerraba la puerta y el hombre me subía a la habitación_

_

* * *

Me levante y sonreí al ver que traía puesta una camiseta de Edward, la olí y sonreí….olía a él…a mi Edward, fui al cuarto donde estaban mis cosas y ahí me encontré con la maleta que mi madre me había traído…dudosa y con miedo fui hacia la maleta y la abrí….ahí había un sobre…temerosa lo saque y lo deje a un lado de la cama mientras me vestía…cuando termine de vestirme fui y abrí el sobre…ahí había una nota la saque y la leí…_

_Bella, hija:_

_No se que te haya dicho Edward sobre lo que paso entre nosotros….lo cierto es que nos quiere a las dos, a mi también me enredo con bonitas palabras…y…me acosté con él…lo sé hija y lo siento porque dañe tus sentimientos pero…es Edward y lo amo al igual que él me ha dicho que me ama a mí…¿Sabes como me dice de cariño? Princesa…¿No es hermoso el sobre nombre que me puso? Bueno volviendo a este tema, esto no lo hago para lastimarte, Bella nunca nos hemos llevado bien…pero te amo y quiero abrirte los ojos! Aquí hay unas imágenes que debes de ver, no son truqueadas de verdad puedes ir a comprobarlo donde quieras, lo sé cuando veas las imágenes veras que es muy morboso pero…bueno tú sabes lo pasional que soy…_

_Te amo hija_

_Tanya_

_Yo me que de viendo la carta mientras negaba con la cabeza mi madre estaba loca si pensaba que le iba a creer algo pero…el la llamaba su princesa…no…debió de haberlo adivinado…con manos temblorosas abrí el sobre viendo que había unas imágenes en las que se veía a un Edward desnudo besando y teniendo relaciones con mi madre…esa melena dorada la reconocería en cualquier lado…no…no… ¡NO! Empecé a ver las imágenes intentando encontrar algún indicio de que eran falsas pero no había nada…me derrumbe mientras me soltaba llorando ¡No podía ser! ¡Porque a mí!_

_-¿Princesa?-pregunto Edward mientras venía a mí_

_-Edward…¿Eres tú el de la foto?-pregunte mostrándolas_

_Edward tomo las fotos y yo lo miré esperando su reacción, primero fue sorpresa, vergüenza y ¿Arrepentimiento?...no…._

_-Bella deja que te explique…-pidió_

_-¡Solamente dime de una maldita vez si eres el de la foto o no!-grite_

_-Si…-dijo serio_

_Yo lo miré sin poder creerlo mi corazón se rompió en millones de pedazos…el no lo había negado y….y yo me había entregado a él y…me había mentido ¡NO!_

_-¿Por qué?-dije llorando-¿Por qué?_

_-Bella deja que te explique-pidió agarrando mis manos pero las quite con desden-Debes creerme yo…_

_-¡NO! ¡Edward como puedo creerte después de esto!-grite con lágrimas en los ojos_

* * *

"Dejando de un lado eso esta la evidencia de Stewart de que mato a Jake" dije con lágrimas en los ojos "Lo mió es pasado lo pude superar pero lo de Jake no…el no puede tener ya una vida ¡Porque esta muerto! ¡Y todo por su culpa!"

Me eche a llorar mientras Rose me abrazaba con fuerza y besaba el tope de mi cabeza, Paul nos miro con dulzura y me tendió un pañuelo que acepte

"Tranquila señorita, con todo lo que usted nos ha dado, las antiguas declaraciones de su padre y madre y todos los antecedentes de esta mujer, tenga por seguro que no saldrá nunca de aquí"

En ese momento, con esposas y un traje naranja entro Tanya al estudio, al verme sonrió descaradamente.

"Veo que te atreviste a venir aquí hija" dijo con sorna

"No soy tu hija" susurré con veneno

"Y claro que se atrevió a venir aquí… es tan satisfactor verte en ese estado cariño" le contesto Rose haciendo que Tanya dejara de sonreír

"Cállate maldita rubia" rugió

"Al menos intente mantener la compostura señorita" dijo Paul mirándola resentido

"Esta bien" dijo sonriendo "¿Cómo has estado Bella? ¿Sigues triste por Jaky?"

Me levante de un salto mirándola con furia en los ojos, jamás pensé que podía odiar tanto a alguien pero aquí estaba odiando a esta mujer con todas mis fuerzas, tenía tantas ganas de estrellar de nuevo mi puño en su estúpida nariz, pero me contuve no podía por ahora.

"Ya estas pagando" susurré con los dientes apretados

"¿Esto? He estado así antes querida" dijo con una sonrisa

"Pero nunca la habían condenado a cadena perpetua ¿O sí Tanya?" dijo Paul "Tengo entendido que fingió una pero sabía que saldría de ahí rápidamente….ahora sí como usted antes invento la silla eléctrica la espera"

Tanya dejo de sonreír y comenzó a gritar como loca mientras aventaba a rose, y se lanzaba contra mi tirándome de la silla, y comenzaba a golpearme.

"¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA MALDITA! ¡YO NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡NO PUEDO MORIR! ¡ES TU CULPA MALDITA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!" grito fuera de control

Yo me cubría mi cara de los golpes y arañazos de Tanya, Rose se levanto y jalo a Tanya pero no se dejo quitar, entraron mas oficiales queriendo quitarla y yo le di una patada en el estomago haciendo que cayera hacia atrás y se golpeara en la cabeza, Paul y Rose me ayudaron a levantarme y yo suspire mientras Rose apurada me revisaba viendo que no tuviera nada grave.

"¿Estás bien Bella? Dios esa perra esta loca" dijo Rose preocupada

"Si, estoy bien Rose no te preocupes!" dije intentando sonreír "Solo son algunos rasguños"

"¿Algunos rasguños? Dios! Mujer esa loca te dejo toda moretoneada de las manos y rasguñada de la cara…creo que iré a hacerle una visita a su celda con un bat"

Paul y yo nos atacamos de risa y yo abracé con fuerza a Rose, ella al final sonriendo un poco me devolvió la sonrisa y el abrazó mientras se reía.

"Pero tu Bella Swan le diste su merecido que patada estilo Jackie Chan hiciste!"

"Hahahahahha en eso tiene razón la señorita Hale" dijo Paul sonriendo "Lamento las complicaciones señorita Swan"

"No se preocupe" dije sonriendo "¿Es verdad lo que le dijo a Tanya?"

Paul asintió mientras acomodaba la silla y los papeles que Tanya había tirado.

"Pasado mañana será el final….Descubrimos mas cosas sobre Tanya que son demasiados crímenes para que esta persona siga suelta o en vida"

"Entiendo…y preferiría no saber sobre esas cosas si es posible" susurre no quería saber nada mas de esa mujer

"Está bien señorita" dijo Paul

"Bueno…nos tenemos que ir" dijo Rose con una extraña sonrisa

"¿Qué pasa Rose?" inquirí

"Quede de vernos con Alice" dijo simplemente tomo la mano de Paul y le agradeció mientras tomaba mi mano y sin dejar que me despidiera me sacaba corriendo de ahí.

"¿Qué tienes Rose?" le pregunte confundida al salir

"Bella Swan" canturreó ¿Alice?

"¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunte sorprendida

"Bella…Ahora queremos que te pruebes algo" dijo Rose sonriendo

"¿Qué? ¿De que hablan chicas?" dije riendo

Me jalaron y me metieron al auto de Alice mientras me pasaban una caja, sonreí y comencé a abrirla, al ver el contenido mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y las voltee a ver con una sonrisa.

"Isabella Swan….vamos camino a que te pruebes tu vestido de novia" grito Alice riendo

Reí llorando de felicidad y las abracé, decidí dejar ya todo atrás me iba a casar con Edward e iba a ser la mujer mas feliz del mundo…..estaba segura

* * *

Zass dramatice demasiado! ahaahaha diganme XD las quiero gracias por esperarme ñ.ñ


	15. Vestido

Este capitulo es corto pero quise ya subirlo el otro estara largo porque es todo lo de la boda y habra uno que otro contratiempo con el vestido XD asi que sigan leyendo basta de drama ya no? que sean felices por fin bueno lamento no haber actualizado pero ustedes saben b¿vacaciones salir no estar tanto tiempo en compu en fin las amo! gracias a las que dejan reviews y a las que no animence si?

xoxoxoxox

* * *

"Vamos Bella mueve ese traserito que trae vuelto loco a Edward" dijo Rose mientras me lanzaba el vestido y bajábamos del carro directo a la boutique de Alice

"Rosalie no empieces con tus asquerosidades" le espeté riendo mientras golpeaba su brazo y tomaba el vestido yendo al vestidor

"Bella esta hecho a tu medida" dijo Alice triunfante "Tome tus medidas"

Mire a Alice sorprendida mientras Rosalie hacía lo mismo arqueando una de sus majestuosas cejas.

"Alice…nunca me has tomado medidas ¿Cómo demonios lo supiste? Espera….¿Como que tomaste mis medidas? ¡CUANDO!" dije mientras la volteaba a ver con una mirada asesina, ese pequeño duende…

"Bella… Bella…duermes como piedra…es fácil tomarte las medidas pero ahora que te largaste con Edward no me dejas mucho campo de trabajo" dijo sin ningún remordimiento mientras me lanzaba una enorme sonrisa con sus perfectos dientes

"Alice eres una perra psicópata" dijo Rosalie soltando una gran carcajada

"Ustedes unas malagradecidas haber quien les vuelve a hacer ropa a la medida con sus propias y sensuales manos" grito mientras levantaba el dedo medio y nos lo enseñaba repetidamente

Rose y yo nos reímos más fuerte mientras comenzaba a desnudarme para ponerme el vestido, pude ver como Alice en verdad había tomado mis medidas ya que el vestido se moldeaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo.

"Alice no se que decir" dije en el momento en que me vi en el espejo, pude sentir mis ojos humedecerse, el vestido era de un corte como de sirena uno de los mas hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida, de repente todo me empezó a dar vueltas trate de sostenerme de algo y solo sentí los brazos de rose y Alice sostenerme.

"Bella demonios se que te gusto pero no es para tanto ¿estas bien?" me pregunto Rose mientras tocaba mi frente y yo respiraba intentando calmarme

"Rose, fueron muchas emociones en el día" espeto Alice mientras traía un poco de alcohol y me lo pasaba por la nariz.

"No…estoy bien" susurre intentando levantarme y después las abracé con fuerza llorando "No saben cuanto las amo chicas me encanto" respondí sonriente mientras me ayudaban a quitarme el vestido

"Oh Bella te amamos muchísimo obviamente que esto es poco" dijo Alice sonriendo, en eso empezó a sonar el celular de rose con la voz de Emmet como tono diciendo "Osita…bebe, mi blondy contesta que puedo ser yo para una noche ardiente"

Rosalie se sonrojo y se apresuro a contestar mientras Alice y yo sorprendidas nos atacábamos de risa sin poder evitarlo, rose gruño maldiciendo a Emmett por lo bajo.

"¿Hola? Ay maldito Edward si ella esta bien ahora te la paso pero dale un recado a mi querido osito dile que morirá que si vuelve a cambiar el tono de mi celular yo me encargare de que sus gemelos ser conviertan en siameses" amenazo mientras me tendía el teléfono y bufaba

Tome el teléfono mientras seguía riendo, Alice se había caído de la silla y se destornillaba de la risa, al escuchar la risa de Edward del otro lado sonreí.

"Hola amor" dije mientras controlaba mi risa "Ya salimos"

"Si ya me di cuenta princesa" dijo Edward mientras reía un poco "¿A que horas regresan?"

"Ya íbamos para aya solo pasamos para ver el vestido de novia" dije feliz

Pude escuchar como el tono de Edward cambio por la emoción

"¿Ya? De seguro te has de ver preciosa mi vida, Anthony y yo estamos aquí esperándote ya queremos verte ¿verdad campeón?"

"Si mami vente" dijo Anthony por el auricular

Sonreí, mis dos hombrecitos, mire a Rose que se había lanzado encima de Alice tapándole la boca y me reí mientras le contestaba a Edward que ya iba para aya y colgaba.

"Ya chicas, tengo que ir a mi casa" les apresure mientras levantaba a Rose

"Bueno vamonos" dijo Rosalie mientras levantaba a Alice

"Eso apresurémonos que Emmett extraña a su blondy" dijo Alice riendo mientras nos abrazaba a las dos

"Muy graciosa pixie" dijo Rosalie traladándola con la mirada

"Ya basta chicas" dije riendo "Me van a dejar sin aire de tanto reírme"

Rose y Alice sonrieron y fuimos directo a mi casa, en el camino todavía seguíamos riendo y comentando todo tipo de cosas que nos habían pasado en los últimos años que no nos habíamos visto, llegamos a casa y ahí afuera de ella nos esperaban Jasper, Emmett y Edward.

"¡Mi rose" grito Emmet corriendo hacia ella y cargándola

"Bájame pedazo de bodoque" grito Rose golpeando su pecho "Me hiciste pasar una vergüenza con ese tono de celular"

"Pero mi vida no fue apropósito lo juro" dijo mientras la besaba pude ver como Rose se tranquilizaba

"Jazzy!" dijo Alice mientras saltaba a sus brazos como una bailarina y Jasper la atrapaba delicadamente y la besaba

Y supe que ahora solo faltaba yo, voltee y vi por fin al amor de mi vida que sonreía torcidamente al igual que mi hijo que fue corriendo a abrazarme, lo cargue sonriente mientras lo llenaba de besos, Edward se me acercó y me beso mientras nos abrazaba fuerte.

"No saben como amo a mi familia" dijo mientras nos miraba con emoción

"Si, estamos seguros ahora" dije mientras veía como Anthony comenzaba a cerrar sus ojitos, Edward dejo de abrazarme y cargo a Anthony mientras besaba su frente.

"Te amo tanto Bella" dijo mientras me miraba con sus orbes esmeraldas llenas de dulzura

"Y yo también te amo Edward" dije sonriente mientras acortaba la distancia que nos separaba y lo besaba, escuche los gritos y chiflidos de Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rose, Edward rió y me volvió a besar de nuevo con ímpetu pero sin pegar nuestros cuerpos por Anthony.

"FUTURA SEÑORA CULLEN" gritaron seguidos de un regaño por parte de Edward por despertar a Anthony, reí feliz esta era mi familia, de repente recordé todo lo que había pasado hoy y me sentí muy cansada me recargue en Edward y este entendió ya que bajo a Anthony y tomo su manos mientras tomaba la mía y entrábamos a la casa para poder dormir, sería la primera noche en muchos años que dormiría tranquila y feliz.

* * *

**Y que tal el trailer de amanecer? les gusto? a mi si aunque Edward y Bella andaban de calientes :O XD**


	16. Nota de la Autora

_Lamento si las emociono pero no actualizare, no se preocupen, volveré pero planeo enfocarme más en mis estudios y en escritos propios, claro que terminare mis historias JAMAS las dejaría inconclusas solo espero que me entiendan y que me esperen. Mi papá falleció así que no tengo muchos ánimos de escribir pero tranquilas que volveré, las quiero!_

_Xoxoxox_

**Black Swan**


End file.
